Solo por si acaso
by Waveys1334
Summary: Aunque ames mucho a una persona, no puedes asegurarte perfectamente que también te ame, así que, por si acaso, solo por si acaso, debes tener otra opción... Sonamy, Silvamy, Silvaze y Sonaze, apariciones de otros personajes de SEGA.
1. Amistades

**Mi primer fanfic, yay! Así que sean tolerantes por favor. La historia tratara en especial dos parejas que podrían desmoronarse Sonamy y Silvaze, entre todo esto van incluida la amistad, las peleas, celos, bla bla bla... Sonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a SEGA/Sonic Team**

Un erizo plateado, que lleva por nombre Silver, iba caminando, bastante triste y despistado hacia el edifico de SEGA para renovar contratos. La causa de su depresión, su actual relación con cierta chica, Blaze, el la consideraba como una amiga, ella era muy fría y seria con cualquiera, le costaba reconocer a sus amigos y el trabajar con alguien más... claro, si se trata de Sonic, todo el asuntito cambia. Sonic siempre la hacia cambiar de opinión, y siempre esta ahí para arruinarle el momento a Silver con la ya mencionada chica. Silver siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarla y hacerla sentir mejor, o a veces, enojarse, pero la cosa no debería ser así, Sonic tiene a muchas tras de el, porque insiste con Blaze. Debe sor porque de verdad le gusta, o solo juega con los sentimientos de la felina, o solo para pasar a saludar a Silver, en fin...

Entro muy despistado al edificio, que no se percato de cierta erizo que pasaba corriendo con una montaña de papeles no muy lejos. Empezo a levantar cosas con su tan preciada telequinesis, sin siquiera verlas las cambio de lugar, movió muchas cillas hacia el camino de la eriza rosa la cual tropezó con todos los papeles. Silver baja de las nubes gracias al grito de le chica y va enseguida a ayudarla.

- Lo siento Amy... - dijo algo apenado- Estaba muy distraído... si quieres te ayudo

- No es nece... - no alcanzo a terminar la frase antes de que Silver tuviera todos los papeles apilados de nuevo gracias a su habilidad no muy vista- Muchas gracias, te noto triste... ocurre algo?

- No, no es nada- respondio en un suspiro de tristeza

- Hm... a mi no me engañas, te pasa algo, y te subiré el animo... dejo estos papeles y ... tienes la tarde libre?- añadió lo ultimo con un brillo en sus ojos

- Si... supongo

- Genial!- lo agarro del brazo- iremos a comer, al parque, a esa tienda que no pude ir... así que mejor nos apuramos... -

Y la erizo partió corriendo, Silver apenas podía mantener el equilibrio. Subio corriendo unas escaleras dejando papeles volando los cuales Silver atrapaba.

Una mesa del lugar contemplaba todo, en aquella mesa se encontraban las dos reporteras mas conocidas de SEGA, así es, Ulala y Pudding

- Ya se consiguió otro... crees que siga con la fiebre Sonic? - dijo Ulala

- No lo se, se ven muy bien juntos, pero, creo que sigue con su amor platónico- respondió Pudding

- Sonic no debería ser tan malo con la pobre chica, no hace nada malo al quererlo... - dijo esto y termino de comer un pedazo de pastel que había pedido.

A la mesa llego, con un paquete de papas fritas, nuestra skater favorita, Gum

- ¿De que hablan?

- El nuevo chico de Amy - dijo Pudding

- ¿Cual?

- Este... como se llama,Silver, eso, Silver, el plateado del Sonic 2006 - dijo Ulala

- Ahh... lindo celular Ulala

- Gracias

- ¿Sabias que yo tengo 15 de esos en mi casa? -Pudding, algo desafiante hacia la chica con cachitos rosa- y ya se como te ganas el rainting Ulala

- Por favor, Pudding, no busco peleas hoy - Ulala no quería discutir con ella, era bastante terca y nunca se rinde

- ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?, vamos, una competencia de guitarras, si?, vamos por favor!

Ulala rodó los ojos, sabe que con Pudding no hay remedio... mejor sigamos con los erizos

- Esperame aqui - ordeno la eriza, dejando al de ojos dorados sentado fuera de una oficina- no me tardo- y entro rapidamente

Silver se relajo un poco y volvió a las nubes, pensando en Blaze, había estado saliendo con Sonic ya muchas veces, pero ya llegaría su momento para decirle a Blaze sus sentimientos, aunque fuera muy tímido, se tragaría los nervios y se lo diría

- Rápido que me están esperando! - escucho gritar a la chica

Silver sonrió, era muy distinta a Blaze, pero era una de sus mejores amigas y le gustaba estar con ella. Amy salio e invito a Silver a un restaurante cerca, el plateado acepto y salieron juntos del edificio. Las chicas seguían observándolos y discutiendo con cual calzaba mas la erizo...

**Se que es bastante corto, pero los próximos tratare que no, dejen sus reviews, sus opiniones, que les pareció la historia y como podría continuarlo :3**


	2. Encuentro

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto, aquí les va el segundo cap. Sonic y sus personajes propiedad de SEGA/Sonic Team**

Nuestros erizos caminaban a la tienda, Silver aceptó comer en casa de la erizo, y Amy odiaba decepcionar a sus invitados.

- ¿Que quieres comer?- dijo al entrar a la tienda

- Cualquier cosa... para ver como cocinas-

- Ya se que preparar - chilló algo emocionada - ve por un carrito - ordeno la chica

- ¡Si señor! - dijo como si fuera un soldado de GUN para hacer reír a la erizo

Pasaban por la tienda sacando cosas de los pasillos, ingredientes, cosas para el baño, velas, cosas así. Pagaron las cosas y Amy repartió los paquetes y se fue con Silver. Se fueron por el camino con mas árboles y animales, hacia algo de calor y los arboles entregaban mucha sombra.

- ¿Donde estas viviendo? - cuestionó la rosada

- Me estoy quedando con Blaze en un apartamento hasta el momento - le respondió

- ¿Aquí en Station Square? -

- Si, bastante lejos de por aquí... nunca había visto estos lugares -

- Uno piensa que por ser ciudad esta repleta de edificios, pero hay lugares con mucha vegetación, cerca de mi casa hay ríos y lagos... todo me recuerda a Green Hill -

- ¿Sonic vive por aquí? ... digo, ¿cerca de tu casa? - esta vez pregunto el erizo

- Um, bastante lejos, casi al otro lado de la ciudad... pero eso no me impide visitarlo -

- ¡¿Cruzas una ciudad entera para verlo!? - dijo algo asustado

- Si, ¿por que preguntas eso? , ¿te parece raro? -

- No, no es eso, solo, es mucha distancia... -

- El amor sobrepasa todo -

- Debes quererlo mucho... -

- ¿Quererlo? ¡Yo lo amo! Y nadie puede decir que me equivoco - dijo emocionada la erizo

- ¿Que haremos luego de ir a tu casa?- dijo Silver tratando de cambiar de tema rápidamente

- No se, si quieres vamos al parque, a ver las tiendas, la playa... pero eso lo decidimos después -

- Esta bien - finalizo el de ojos dorados

Llegaron a la casa de Amy, a Silver le encanto el lugar, la casa no era muy grande, pero tenia espacio y se veía cómoda. El paisaje que la rodeaba era muy hermoso, flores, arboles, lagos y ríos también, como dijo la erizo. El erizo se quedo en la sala, viendo algunas fotos mientras la chica preparaba la comida. Tenia muchas fotos de Sonic, Tails, Knuckles,Cream y sus amigos pasando buenos momentos. Observo una que estaba en un estante, era de Sonic cuando se conocieron, Sonic miro a la cámara justo en el momento en que salio corriendo, Amy era buena tomando fotos.

Un rato después Amy llevo a Silver a su comedor para almorzar de una buena vez.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - pregunto la chica

- Bastante - respondió el erizo mientras su amiga le servia en el plato una porción de spaguetti, carne,ensalada y algo que parecía un guiso pero no se molesto en preguntar que era, en otro plato le sirvió algo de sopa. Silver empezó a comer primero de lo que parecía guiso, le encanto y se lo termino, empezó a comer lo demás cuando la eriza se sentó a su lado. Hablaban y se reían hasta que terminaron de comer.

- Cocinas como ángel, Amy - dijo el erizo amablemente

- Gracias - algo sonrojada la erizo

- Podría decir que cocinas mejor que Blaze... - dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Enserio? - dijo aun mas sonrojada

- Si, Blaze no... cocina cosas así, con varios platos y distintos sabores, solo hace una comida - agrego el plateado

- Gracias... - sonrojada, aun quería cambiar el tema- ¿A donde quieres ir ahora?

- Al parque, y luego vamos a recorrer las tiendas -

- Me parece bien -

**Mas tarde - En el parque**

Nuestro par de mejores amigos inseparables mas vistos como hermanos, así es, nuestro mecánico Tails y nuestro héroe Sonic, disfrutaban del sol y la brisa a la vez, comiendo unos chilidogs. Hablaban de lo mas bien hasta que Sonic, solo por molestar al chico, empieza a hablar de Cream, sabiendo los sentimientos del zorro hacia la chica.

- ¿Y que hay con Cream? Eh? - dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo a su amigo el azul

- Esta con Charmy... - dijo algo entristecido- ... ¿Y que hay con Amy? - dijo con una sonrisa de venganza

- ¿Amy?... - el erizo agacho la cabeza, sonrojado

- Esta ahí... - dijo el mecánico- con alguien mas... -

- ¿Quien? - dijo de repente el erizo

- No se alcanza ver muy bien de aquí... y ¿por que te importa?

- Solo quiero saber - dijo firmemente el erizo aunque bastante sonrojado

**Con nuestro par de erizos**

Silver y Amy jugaban en los juegos para niños, Silver amaba hacer reír a Amy, no era como Blaze. Le hacia las misma tonterías que le decía a la gata, Amy soltaba carcajadas en vez de fuego directo a su cuerpo. Amy era otro tipo de chica para Silver, la conocía a pesar de que no eran muy unidos, sabia cuando se enojaba la eriza se ponía furiosa y daba miedo a veces, pero si estaba claro que era mas cariñosa que Blaze.

- Soy un mono - dijo el erizo sobre el palo de madera que sostenía los columpios, haciendo trucos y haciendo sonidos infantiles a lo que la eriza no paraba de reír. Se quedo quieto mirando algo un rato. - Ese no es... - miraba cierta mancha azul dando vueltas a un árbol - ¿Sonic?

La eriza paro las orejas y se quedo tiesa de repente. Miro hacia donde miraba el erizo y empezó a apretarse las manos mirando a Silver.

- ¿Quieres ir a saludarlo? - dijo adivinando el plateado

- ¡Si! - chilló la rosada tan fuerte que hasta Sonic escucho - digo... si- bajando el tono

El levanto a la erizo con sus poderes, y le hacia hacer trucos y dar volteretas mientras se acercaban a los chicos.

- ¡Tails, Sonic, cuanto tiempo! - saludo con una sonrisa el plateado volando al lado de Amy

- ¡Hola Sonic! ¡Hola Tails! - dijo Amy muy contenta

- ¿Que pasa chicos? - saludo el zorro

- ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! - saludo ultimo el de zapatos rojos- ¿Que hacen por aquí?

- Vengo a animar a Silver - respondió la rosada

- Yo ya lo veo muy alegre, no necesita mas animadoras... ¿Verdad Silver? - dijo Sonic en un intento por separarlos

- Pensé que estabas con Blaze - atacó el plateado luego de un silencio, Amy se quedo mirando a Sonic esperando su respuesta

- ¿Por que lo dices? -

- Dijo que saldría a correr contigo hoy en la tarde - Silver dijo eso para que la mirada enojada de la eriza se posara aun mas en Sonic

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Desde cuando? Yo tengo la tarde libre con mi hermano, cierto Tails? - dijo asustado Sonic a la mirada de Amy

- ¿Si? - dudo el zorro

- Un día no importa, ha salido contigo toda la semana - volvió a atacar al azul

- ¿Y que si he salido con ella un par de veces? - grito el erizo a lo que Amy se puso triste - digo... ¿ejercitar las piernas con alguien mas es delito?

- Si abandonas a tus amigos por engañar los sentimientos de otros... quizás -

- Bueno, no importa, estaba aburrida y Silver estaba triste... ya tenemos que irnos, ¿verdad Silver? - dijo Amy algo asustada a las miradas de los erizos que parecían lanzarse a atacar al otro en cualquier momento

- Bueno, adiós Amy y... Silver - dijo Sonic apretando los dientes al mencionar al otro erizo

- Adiós Tails y Sonic - dijo Silver entrecerrando los ojos en señal de enojo. Amy lo jalaba para que pudieran irse, pero era en vano, el erizo parecía estatua dispuesto a lanzar un árbol al azul. Luego de un rato Tails despertó a Sonic y los alejaron.

- ¡Hasta luego Sonic! - grito la eriza cuando Silver la tomo de la mano tan fuerte que no podía zafarse y empezaron a alejarse.

**Centros comerciales de Station Square** **- Silver y Amy**

- ¿Silver... que acaba de pasar? - preocupada la erizo entrando a una tienda junto con el erizo

- Lo siento... es que... por eso estoy triste, Blaze esta... -

**En el taller de Tails**

- Sonic, ¿que fue eso? - dijo el zorro respecto a lo que acababa de pasar en el parque

- Lo siento si viste eso amigo, solo es que, Amy... - no pudo terminar ya que alguien toco la puerta de Tails

**¿Que quería decirle Silver a Amy? ¿Que sintió Sonic que provoco su ira? ¿Quien toco la puerta? ¿Por que hago tantas preguntas si ya se lo que va a pasar? ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Dejen sus Reviews, dudas, sugerencias, si quieren que introduzca ****algún personaje, etc. Gracias por leer :3 y a SonicGIRL2308**


	3. En buena compañía

**Aquí el capitulo 3, no se cuando lo subiré, pero lo acabo de comenzar luego de publicar el segundo. Por fin saldrá Blaze xD Sonic y sus personajes propiedad de SEGA/Sonic Team **

**En el taller de Tails **

Alguien había llamado a la puerta antes de que Sonic pudiera confesar que le acababa de ocurrir. Tails se levanto del banco que tenia apoyado en el piso, estaba acostado boca arriba arreglando el motor de su querido Tornado. Tails odiaba salir de su trabajo por abrir la puerta, mas si estaba Sonic ahí, quien estaba sentado abrazando su piernas con sus brazos,desviando la mirada y sus mejillas sonrojadas, balanceándose como si fuera un niño traumatizado por algo.

- Hola Tails - saludo la gata lila

- Hola Blaze, quieres pasar? - invito el zorro con un tono algo, educado, ya que para el era una princesa a respetar

- Claro... - dijo pasando al taller mientras el chico cerraba la puerta - vine por Marine, tengo una lista de piezas que necesita para una lancha que esta construyendo - explico la felina y le paso una lista al zorro

- Si, tengo todo lo que pide ¿me esperas un segundo? - la gata asintió con la cabeza y el zorro se alejo hacia unas cajas.

Blaze tomo asiento en un sillón que había en la sala, por decirlo así. Llevaba unos paquetes y unas bolsas con comida los que dejo en el piso al lado del sillón. Volteó la cabeza y vio al erizo en esa postura como si fuera un niño traumatizado por un payaso y lo empezó a mirar con cara rara.

- ¿Sonic? - llamó la felina y este la miro rápidamente sin mover la cabeza.

- ¡Hola Blaze! - dijo con una sonrisa y parado antes de que la felina pudiera pestañear.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - dijo seria y enojada

- Nada, solo pensaba cosas - dijo Sonic con un tono infantil - ¿Hoy te devuelves a tu dimensión?

- Si, pero antes necesito a Silver, me encargaron no regresar sin el - dijo la gata

- Hm, mira que coincidencia, hace un rato me lo acabo de encontrar haciéndose el payaso con una de mis amigas -

- ¿No te dijo a donde iba? -

- No creo, parece que se le saltaron los humos al verme -

- No me puedo ir sin el. ¿Y con quien andaba? - dijo la gata muy seria

- Con Amy... Hey Tails, ¿conservas tu comunicador con Amy? - le pregunto a su mejor amigo

- Si, ¿quieres que la llame?-

- ¿Tiene prisa su alteza? - dijo Sonic. La gata le lanzo una mirada de cuchillas pero el erizo se comenzó a reír.

- ¡Cállate! ... Y no, pero debo estar lo mas pronto posible en mi reino -

- Pues entonces no hay prisa... sigue juntando las cosas Tails, en un rato la llamamos - ordeno Sonic

- Si capitán - dijo Tails

- ¿Vamos a estirar las piernas un rato Blaze? - invito Sonic

- ¿En donde? -

- ¿En los tejados? - propuso Sonic. A lo que Blaze se altero un poco, el no sabia de su miedo a las alturas y Blaze esperaba que nunca lo supiera - a los gatos les gustan, no?

- Mejor corramos en tierra, mis tacones se rompen cuando salto mucho - mintió la gata

- Ok... ya volvemos Tails -

- Ok - afirmo el zorro de cabeza en una caja revolviendo cosas

Salieron del taller, la tarde estaba muy tranquila, había un viento muy fresco y un sol agradable. Sonic le explico que unas cuantas casas mas al frente había algo como un bosque con mucho espacio para correr y muchos arboles. Corrieron unas vueltas alrededor del hermoso paisaje, de vez en cuando paraban para admirar el hermoso color del cielo que se estaba formando. Cuando ya habían corrido lo suficiente, para explorar todo el "bosque", se sentaron en un tronco ya cortado, acostado como si fuera una banca.

- ¿Como esta Marine? - se intereso Sonic

- Bien... igual de estresante -

- ¿Crees que algún día me puedas llevar a verla y a jugar con sus delfines? - pidió Sonic

- Algún día vendré por ti, cuando sea época de piñas o alguna otra fruta de esas que te acabas, vengo por ti -

- Genial -

- ¿No crees que ya deberíamos volver? - dijo la gata con deseos de irse luego de un largo e incomodo silencio

- Pero su alteza, el ambiente esta muy agradable, en un rato mas - molesto Sonic. Sabe que la gata odia que la llamen "su alteza" "princesa Blaze" "su majestad" o algo parecido.

- Ya cállate... solo un rato mas, debo atender a mi gente -

- Como ordene, su majestad - se burlo Sonic arrodillándose en frente de la gata.

- ¡Una mas y te... ! - amenazo la princesa

- ¡Es broma! Ya relájate Blaze... solo estoy jugando - intentando calmando a la felina cuando formo dos grandes llamas de fuego en sus manos.

**Con nuestro par de erizos**

**En el centro comercial - Tienda de Ropa**

- Estoy triste... por Blaze - confeso Silver

- ¡Esa Blaze! ¡Nunca me dio buena espina! ¿Que te hizo? - Amy ya estaba harta de ella, intentar quitarle a su Sonic, ya era un delito para la rosada, molestar a Silver era como si... - ¿¡Acaso no tiene corazón!? ¡Que se devuelva a su dimensión a sentarse en su trono y... ! - gritaba la eriza ya entraba en su enojo máximo

- ¡Amy calma! ¡La gente nos va a ver raro! - susurro Silver - Por favor, no hagas un espectáculo

- Lo siento... - bajo el tono - ¿!Que están mirando!? - amenazo a todos los que miraban, los que asustados, miraron a otro lado - ¿Me podrías explicar que te hizo? - pidió la erizo preocupada

- ¿Que tal después? Cuando nos vayamos, para no perder tiempo de pasarlo bien, no crees que es mejor eso? - propuso.

La erizo acepto. El resto de la tarde se divirtieron por todo el centro comercial, comprando ropa para ambos, pasando a tiendas, jugando en las escaleras mecánicas y disfrutando la compañía del otro. Riendo y charlando, como dos mejores amigos, pero más de una persona pensó que eran pareja.

Acordaron comer en un restaurante que estaba al frente del centro comercial, ambos andaban muy cargados de bolsas con objetos y ropa. Ya se estaba oscureciendo de poco a poco, alcanzaron a ver el color del atardecer por unos cortos y silenciosos minutos entre ambos.

**Con nuestra felina y el erizo**

**Taller de Tails**

- Aquí esta todo lo que pide Marine - dijo Tails señalando cuatro cajas desde su banco arreglando su Tornado - no olvides mandarle mis saludos - pidió el zorro

- Gracias Tails... ¿me comunicas con Amy? - pidió rápidamente

- Seguro... - Tails apretaba unos botones en el comunicador de su muñeca - listo... - y le acerco el comunicador a la felina

- ¿Hola Amy? - saludo - ¿Estas con Silver?... ¿En donde están?... Si... esta bien... claro, adiós - corto Blaze

- ¿Que paso Blaze? - pegunto Sonic

- Van a comer algo y nos juntamos en el Casino en media hora - respondió la gata

**Con nuestro par de erizos**

**En el restaurante **

- Una pizza mediana y dos refrescos de Coca-Cola - le encargo Silver al camarero

- Adiós Blaze - Amy colgó la llamada - la princesita nos espera en el Casino en media hora - dijo con un tono de burla - ¿Ya me dices que te ocurre?

- Bueno... - el erizo sabia los sentimientos de la rosada hacia Sonic por eso debía ser cuidadoso con sus sentimientos y lo que iba a decir- Blaze... es muy seria y fría conmigo, yo solo intento ser su amigo pero, según Sonic ella es así con todos pero ... - Silver empezó a hablar mas rápido y con un tono enojado - ¡Siempre que tengo una oportunidad con ella llega tu novio y me arruina el momento! ¡Nunca pensé ver a Blaze invitándolo a pasar tiempo con nosotros, o mejor dicho con ella, en Twinkle Park! ¡Llegamos hace cinco días y todos los ha pasado con el! - exploto Silver

- Y-yo... - la erizo tenia lagrimas en los ojos por su amor platónico, no tenia palabras, minutos después llego el camarero con su pedido - Le dije que se alejara de mi Sonic... tranquilo Silver, Sonic volverá a mi y de seguro tendrás una verdadera oportunidad con Blaze- intento animarlo- yo creo que deberías ignorarla un poco... así notara que algo anda mal y tratara de saber que te pasa... y si no... nunca le importaste - Silver cambio su mirada por una triste al escuchar lo ultimo - Lo siento, no quería decir eso, si de verdad le importas se preocupara por ti... ¡Animo Silver! Si no le importas esta ciega, eres un buen chico, de seguro que ya arreglan las cosas - dijo con una sonrisa

- Gracias Amy... - el chico por fin se había animado. Ahora mantenía esa sonrisa que no le mostraba a cualquiera, el era bastante tímido y serio, para Amy eso era una locura, ella siempre le alegraba el día y le hacia sacar esa linda sonrisa, no importaba como.

El tiempo que les quedaba para terminar su pedido lo gastaron hablando sobre sus cosas favoritas, amigos, gente que conocían, si saldrían en juegos futuros, etc. Paso un tiempo y Silver pago, tomaron las bolsas y se dirigían al metro para llegar mas rápido.

Salieron juntos, Silver ofreció llevar algunas bolsas de la chica y esta acepto. Ambos estaban cansados, habían hablado de todo, y ambos le alegraron el día al otro. Las calles estaban casi vacías, todos los negocios y locales estaban cerrando. No sabían que hora era pero no les importaba, el silencio era muy incomodo, pero no tanto como para preguntar la hora.

- Oye... - llamo Silver - no le digas a nadie lo que siento por Blaze... - dijo muy ruborizado

- ¡Seguro! Nadie se va a enterar, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo - le juro la eriza

Llegaron al metro casi vació. Subieron al que los llevaría a su destino, pagaron y observaron que no habían mas de diez pasajeros, hombres, mujeres, ancianos, un gato y dos perros, debía ser bastante tarde. Se sentaron en el lado mas vació dejando los paquetes en los asientos al frente de ellos. Se sentaron juntos, muy juntos, Amy bostezo varias veces, y se apoyo en el hombro de Silver quien casi dormido, acomodo su cabeza sobre la de la chica. No estaban dormidos, solo cansados y... sonrojados, Amy se quejaba de vez en cuando por los molestos anuncios de las paradas. Se estiro al igual que Silver al llegar a su parada, tomaron sus bolsas, y bajaron mientras veían el metro alejarse.

Al bajar medios dormidos, fueron despertados por las brillantes luces y fuerte música del Casino. Los estaban esperando Sonic y Blaze, con las cuatro cajas con materiales y los paquetes de Blaze. Ambos estaban bastante abrigados por el frió de la noche.

- ¡Media hora tarde! - gruño la felina

- Lo siento Blaze... no sabíamos la hora... - bostezo Silver

- Ya no importa, mejor tarde que nunca. Bien, adiós Silver - la erizo se abrazo de el y le dejo un beso en la mejilla como despedida

- Adiós Amy - Silver correspondió el beso y el abrazo en el momento.

- Silver yo... - hablo Sonic y Blaze le pego un codazo en el pecho que significaba que siguiera hablando - quería disculparme por lo que paso en el parque... -

- Oh, sobre eso, si también te pido perdón, no pasa nada. - sonrió Silver - adiós para ti también Sonic -

- Es bastante tarde Amy, te vas con Sonic al taller de Tails, tu casa esta muy lejos según me entere y ya es bastante tarde - ordeno Blaze

- Gracias por preocuparte Blaze. Adiós -

- ¿Están pensado regresar? - pregunto Sonic

- Si... en unas semanas mas, tal vez - bostezo Blaze

- Ok, ¡Buenas noches Blaze! - se despidió el erizo

- Adiós - con su típica actitud seria y fría - Vamos Silver... - y se adelanto al camino

- Ya voy - voló tras de ella con los paquetes en el aire gracias a su telequinesis

- ¿Vamos Amy? - invito Sonic

- Seguro, que ya me dio sueño - dijo Amy.

Sonic la tomo en sus brazos y se puso a correr. En un corto tiempo, llegaron al taller a dormir.

Silver y Blaze usaron las Sol Emeralds, abrieron el portal entraron y Blaze lo cerro enseguida. Fueron a la casa de Blaze, la cual se negó a vivir en un castillo y vivía con Silver en una casa, vivían en el apartamento de Station Square cuando iban de visita a la dimensión de Sonic, ya sea por el mismo erizo azul o por asuntos de SEGA o trabajo. Blaze se ahorro la entrevista nocturna al erizo, se la haría en la mañana, camino a la casa de la mapache.

**¿Se volverán a encontrar los cuatro "amigos"? ¿Silver tomara en cuenta el consejo de Amy? ¿Como reaccionara de verdad Amy al saber que su amor puede sentir algo por otra chica? ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Que les gustaría que pasara en la historia, que personajes quieren que aparezcan, alguna sugerencia? Gracias por leer :33 **


	4. Team Future

**Vi en los Reviews y me piden mas Sonaze, Silvamy, Tailsrine y Shadouge, haré mi máximo esfuerzo por complacerlos pero no voy a revelar nada de lo que va a pasar. Bueno, este capitulo solo se tratara de la vida en la dimensión de Blaze, con Silver y Marine. Espero que les guste. Sonic y sus personajes propiedad de SEGA/Sonic Team**

Los "amigos" llegaron bastante agotados a la casa que compartían. Silver se sentó de inmediato en un sofá de la sala, dejando los paquetes que mantenía en el aire en una mesa cercana, agacho la cabeza y cerro los ojos pesadamente. Blaze se quedo cerrando la puerta con llave, luego dejo sus paquetes en un mueble de la cocina, paso por la sala viendo a Silver durmiendo en el sofá, va a su cuarto y se pone algo de ropa mas adecuada para dormir, se suelta el pelo y se lo amarra mas abajo, para que no le incomode al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Bajo las escaleras descalza, a tomar un baso de agua y decirle a Silver que se baya a dormir a su cuarto.

- Silver... despierta...¡Silver! - sacudió la gata al erizo

- ¿Que? - dijo perezosamente luego de despertar de su corta siesta

- A tu cuarto, ahora - ordeno la felina

- Vamos Blaze tengo mucho sueño... - y le dio la espalda acomodándose en el sofá

- ¡No me faltes el respeto! -

- Perdóname pero tengo mucho sueño - dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar a la gata

- Es culpa tuya por llegar a las doce de la noche a la casa luego de haber malgastado toda la tarde - Blaze estaba de alguna forma celosa, no se fiaba de la erizo, para ella era bastante irresponsable y molesta con Sonic, todos pensaban que se llevarían bien, pero varios las ven con caras de ser enemigas. Obligar a alguien a que te ame aun si este ni te quiere, era lo que mas le molestaba a Blaze de la chica, sobretodo si el que tenia que amar a otra era Sonic...

- Bueno, pero no te pongas así... - el erizo se paro se estiro y bostezo pesadamente, se retiro de la sala subiendo las escaleras igual que la felina

Silver se saco una chaqueta que se puso antes de ir a comer con la erizo, se puso una camiseta y unos shorts para dormir. Fue al baño, a cepillarse los dientes y a lavarse la cara. Mientras lo hacia pensaba en el consejo de la erizo, pero debía hacerlo con la mayor inteligencia posible. No dejaba de pensar en que ignorar a la gata traería malas consecuencias para su relación con ella.

- "Créeme, notara que algo pasa, no tienes que preocuparte" - recordaba las palabras de la chica rosa en su cabeza

- "¿Pero ignorarla? ¿Como?" - Recordaba la conversación antes de llegar con la chica al metro

- "Solo cambia un poco tu actitud con ella. Se algo mas... independiente y mas tímido con ella... y podría notar tu cambio" - explico la chica.

- "Bueno... ¿pero como actuó cuando me diga algo sobre Sonic? -

- "Como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida" -

- "Esta bien, lo intentare" - dijo dudando un poco

- "¡Tu confía en Amy Rose y todo saldrá de maravilla!-

Al terminar de cepillar sus dientes, y abrió la llave, dejando que la fría agua corriera por sus manos. Juntó un poco y cerro la llave con su telequinesis. Dejo que la refrescante agua de sus manos refrescara su confundida y agotada cara. Llego a su cuarto, abrió sus sabanas y se tiro a la cama, y se quedo pensando en el día que había pasado con la eriza.

**7:30 am - Casa de Silver y Blaze**

La gata se despertó, naturalmente, sin despertador ni alarma. Salio de su cama en dirección a tomar una ducha. Paso por la habitación de su compañero, abrió la puerta muy despacio, tratando de no despertarlo, seguía durmiendo. Ya en el baño se deshizo de su ropa, una bata manga larga muy delgada y que le llegaba mas de la rodilla, y un pequeño short debajo. Entro en la bañera y abrió la llave, se quedo sentada, eran de esas duchas grandes, para tomar un baño de espuma. Silver las llamaba "bañeras de princesa" ya que era bastante lujosa, el erizo tenia una ducha corriente. Se relajo un poco y se puso a meditar... ¿Que habría estado Silver toda la tarde con esa niña molesta? Lo cuestionaría cuando ambos estuvieran desayunando.

Al terminar de bañarse se levanto, se puso unos pantalones blancos con unas flores verdes bordadas a los costados, una camiseta manga corta del color de las flores de pantalón, su peinado habitual y unos zapatos abiertos color rojo. Vio su reloj en la pared, había pasado una hora, ya era momento de que el erizo se levantara, no? Se acerco a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y entró.

- ¡Silver, ya, levántate, Silver! - grito mientras aplaudía

- No Blaze... - se cubrió la cabeza con las sabanas para no salir de la cama

- ¡Levántate, que tenemos que salir! - le ordeno mientras habría las ventanas. Le quito las sabanas al erizo que parecía hacer un Spin Dash.

- Si... -

- Me estas haciendo perder la paciencia - dijo enojada

- ¡Sin fuego! - se sentó asustado el erizo - ¡Sin fuego! Ya me baño y bajo de inmediato, Blaze - y salto de la cama, saco unas prendas del armario y corrió a la ducha.

**8:45 am - En la cocina con Blaze y Silver**

El erizo ya se había bañado y estaba en la mesa del comedor desayunando con su amiga. La gata le servia unas tostadas y unos huevos, con un vaso de jugo. Comían en silencio, la gata estaba mas seria de lo normal y el erizo ya se estaba asustando.

- ¿A donde tenemos que ir? - pregunto el chico

- A ver a Marine - dijo sin mucho interés y su seriedad habitual - Luego me ayudas a guardar los paquetes -

- Esta bien - corto el plateado. No por el consejo de Amy, estaba de alguna forma enojado con la gata que no lo reconocía ni en mínima como amigo.

- ¿Que hiciste ayer? - pregunto la gata de repente con un tono que asustaba al erizo de lo serio que se escuchaba

- Y-yo... - "Corta algo de charla, lo justo y necesario" las palabras de la erizo - Fui a comer con Amy - dijo honestamente mirándola a los ojos

- ¿Solo eso? -

- Si, solo eso - afirmo con su tono de voz de siempre, relajado y alegre

- ¿Y por que tardaron todo el día? - Volvió a preguntarle al erizo

- Porque... - "Trata si es posible de darle un poquito de celos, muy poco, ya sabes como es..." los consejos de la erizo otra vez - Me invito a comer con ella, luego fuimos a divertirnos un rato, paseamos y fuimos a distintos lugares y pasamos a comer de noche - dijo con un tono seguro. "¡Si!" pensó el plateado al ver la mirada de Blaze algo triste.

- Oh... esta bien - dijo la gata

Terminaron de comer y Silver lavo los platos con su telequinesis mientras recogía y ordenaba los paquetes que había dejado en la sala.

- Eh, esa es ropa que compre - dijo Silver a la gata que levantaba sus bolsas de la mesa - Traje algo para ti... - dijo al recordar "Pero al estar mas distante, se mas romántico, aun que sea un poco" los consejos de la erizo, otra vez "Gracias Amy" pensó al ver la mirada de la gata, fue la primera vez que la vio mirarlo de esa forma y sonrojada también - pero te lo entrego después - tomo sus bolsas y ordeno las prendas en su armario.

- ¿Ya estas listo? - pregunto la gata - tu te llevas estos dos... y ... yo estos - Repartían los "regalos" para la mapache

**Southern Island - Cabaña de Marine**

El erizo fue a la cabaña donde se encontraba la mapache según sus koalas, mientras la gata iba a la casa Marine a dejar sus paquetes.

- ¿Hola? - dijo el chico tocando la puerta de la cabaña

- ¡Adentro se ha dicho! - contesto la chica

- Oh, hola Marine, no sabia que tenias una cabaña - dijo entrando el chico

- ¡Capitana Marine y no se va a escapar tu boca!... y si... la casa es muy calurosa, la cabaña no tanto, ademas, aquí solo estoy yo con un par de koalas -

- Lo siento, capitana. - asustado el erizo - ¿Como has estado?

- Bastante enferma, recién ayer me recupere de la fiebre - dijo peinándose con sus coletas estilo boomerang

- Oh, ya estas mejor? -

- Si... vamos a ir a nadar como la otra vez? -

- En realidad yo no tengo muchas ganas de... -

- ¡Vamos a ir a nadar quieras o no, marinero! - interrumpió - y nos iremos a surfear también - ordeno

- Esta bien - dijo riendo el erizo

- ¿Blaze trajo lo que le pedí? -

- Si, oye... ¿Como nado sin traje de baño? -

- Yo tengo uno tuyo aquí - dijo entregándole un short que saco de sus cajones y que Silver creía perdido.

- Con que no se había perdido entonces... lo tenias tu - la miro seriamente a lo que la chica se rió.

Silver y Marine estaban nadando, como ordeno la "Capitana". Blaze los observa desde la casa, con un par de mapaches tocando sus instrumentos australianos. Blaze se acerco al par a saludar.

- Molestias... traje lo que me pediste y Tails te manda saludos... - dijo desde una gran roca que no le llegaba el agua

- Gracias... amarguras - susurro el apodo que le hacia gracia a Silver

- ¿Que? -

- Nada... - dijo en un tono divertido la de cola rayada quien se alejo de la gata entre las olas

Luego de almorzar en la casa de la "Capitana", el plateado y la de ojos azules, se divertían en las olas, con sus tablas de Surf. Luego se alejaron del mar y estaban en la costa, mojándose los pies jugando con la arena.

Silver miraba a Blaze sentada en una piedra a lo alto, estaba muy pensativa, algo le extrañaba, tenia la mirada perdida y no podía creer que sus mejillas tuvieran un ligero color rojo.

- Te gusta... no es verdad, compañero? - dijo la mapache golpeando con el codo al erizo que se sonrojo instantáneamente

Silver solo miraba a la chica con cara de "¿Como lo sabes?"

- Se te nota hasta en la mirada, mate - Silver quedo mucho mas sorprendido

- ¿S-sabes leer la mente? - hablo por fin el erizo

- No... se leer los ojos... - dijo con sarcasmo - No, no se leer la mente

- ¿Entonces? -

- Intuición femenina - se paro y le sonrió la mapache

- ¿Se nota mucho? - susurro Silver ya que la gata los miraba

La australiana exploto en carcajadas y se acerco a unos koalas que la llamaban.

- ¿Que ocurre Blaze? - "Ay,no Silver! No seas tonto, tenias que ignorarla" pensó luego de llamarle la atención a Blaze

- Nada... -

- Por cualquier cosa... sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, esta bien? -

- Gracias - esa mirada de nuevo. La gata sabia poner de color Knuckles al erizo.

- ¿Nos quedaremos a dormir aquí? - termino la frase y se sentó cerca de la chica, no mucho.

- Si tu quieres te puedes quedar -

- ¿No piensas quedarte? - ofreció el erizo

- Le prometí a Sonic que lo traería aquí -

- ¿No crees que debes preguntarle a Marine primero? - trato de hacer cambiar a la gata

- ¿Por que? ¿Solo por que es su isla? Tengo mas poder que ella -

- Yo pensé que eran amigas... -

- No sabe nada mas que traer dolores de cabeza - se empezó a enojar la gata - Traeré a Sonic en unos días y punto - corto la gata

- Entonces no hay ningún problema en que yo traiga a Amy... ¿No es así? - le refregó el erizo

- Marine no la conoce -

- Se la presento - contesto el erizo

- ¿Y para que la traes? - ya parecía pelea, nadie los escuchaba, por desgracia.

- Para que mas... para pasar tiempo con ella -

- Traeré a Sonic ... - le grito la gata

- Como quieras... Amy estará aquí en tres días... - se volteo el erizo - ¿Algún problema?

- ¿Algún problema con Sonic? - molesto Blaze

- Ninguno - le sonrió el erizo - ¿Algo va mal con Amy?

- Nada... - dijo entre dientes enojada la felina. Silver sonrió satisfecho y se alejo.

Blaze fue a la cabaña con Marine, Silver llegaría en un rato mas, fue a ayudar unos koalas. Blaze notaba que algo iba mal con Marine, no la estaba mirando como de costumbre, y ya no hablaba con ella largas horas como antes, Blaze ni la escuchaba, la chica seguía hablando, haciendo monólogos, contando alguna historia pirata o cosas que Blaze sabia que nunca pasarían. Pero no hoy, la mapache se desarmaba sus coletas y se cambiaba ropa en su cama, como si Blaze ni estuviera ahí. No era la misma de antes, bueno, siete años es muy distinto a tener trece, ya era como una adolescente, pero Blaze de algún modo extraña la atención de la chica que alguna vez, la llamo mejor amiga.

- Que cuentas... Marine - Blaze quería hablar con ella. Las ultimas semanas estuvieron muy distantes.

- Estuve gravemente enferma toda una semana - dijo la mapache algo enojada

- ¿Por quedarte surfeando de noche? -

- Creo que si -

- Vendrá Sonic en unos días, quiere verte... -

- Genial - dijo la mapache con un tono alegre, muy falso

- Si quieres puede venir también... Tails... -

- Ok - Marine estaba sonrojada y no tenia ganas de hablar con Blaze

Ya era de noche y Blaze y la "Capitana" dormían en el piso con unos sacos de dormir por el calor. Blaze trato de empezar una conversación con su amiga un par de veces, la mapache la cortaba y seguía fingiendo dormir.

- ¿Te molestaría que viniera una chica por Silver en unos cuantos días? - dijo de repente Blaze

- No me molestaría, me gustaría tener mas gente en la tripulación y a alguien con quien hablar... y ya duérmete - dijo Marine, era verdad. La mapache sentía con cada palabra el desprecio de la gata. Tenia un gran nudo en la garganta y una lluvia de lagrimas a punto de salir, la mapache la quería mucho, la gata no hacia nada mas que ignorarla desde que era solo una niña con deseos de navegar por los mares, los cuales nunca abandonarían.

Blaze se sintió triste y se dio la vuelta, no pudo dormir por una música que sonaba. Vio que Marine se levanto y salio de la cabaña. Su tripulación de koalas y canguros, y Silver, bailaban alrededor de una fogata y con sus instrumentos australianos hacían los pegajosos sonido de su muy querido "ritual"

- ¿Que están haciendo? - pregunto Blaze a Marine

- Un ritual para el mar... no deberían hacerlo ahora, se debió hacer hace tres días! - se enojo la capitana la cual se acerco al lugar.

- ¡¿Que les dije sobre atrasar los rituales!? - grito molesta lo que hizo que parara la música

- C-capitana - intento aclarar uno de sus koalas

- ¡Sin escusas! Paren todo el baile, el siguiente se hace en tres días... y espero que lo hagan a tiempo, ya que es el ultimo del año! - ordeno la chica

- Hace tres días estaba enferma, no hacemos los bailes sin usted capitana - aclaro otro mapache

- Esta bien... vayan a dormir - ordeno - Ven Silver -

- Aw, yo me estaba divirtiendo - reclamo el erizo

Luego que los tres estuvieran en la cabaña, Marine empezó a hablar, Blaze sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, que la mapache se quedaría callada por un segundo. Pero si todas las palabras eran dirigidas al chico, ni miraba a Blaze. Le contaba un cuento de piratas a Silver, el erizo apenas entendía, la mapache hablaba muy rápido. Luego de eso jugaban a unas adivinanzas, los tres, costaba adivinar lo que decía Marine, su acento australiano pronunciaba otras cosas y tenían otros nombres para algunas cosas, así que cambiaron el juego. Jugaban a decir "secuencias" entre todos.

- Rojo - dijo Blaze

- Rojo, canario - dijo Silver

- Rojo, canario, buque - dijo Marine mas rápido

- Rojo, canario, buque, mar - dijo Blaze mas rápido

- Rojo, canario, buque, mar, submarino - dijo Silver aumentando la velocidad

- Rojo, canario, buque, mar, subma... pfff no puedo - y los tres se rieron. Siguieron jugando cosas así, juegos de palabras o contando cosas graciosas. Silver y Marine contaban cosas graciosas que les ocurrían entre risas, lo que daba aun mas risa, excepto a Blaze, ella casi nunca se reía, y esta no era una ocasión diferente. Luego se quedaron dormidos, excepto Blaze, pensando en... traten de adivinar... ¿Sonic? ... no... ¿Silver?... tampoco... no, ella, la mismísima princesa a cargo de las Sol Emeralds, estaba pensando en ...Amy Rose...

Silver y Blaze casi siempre se peleaban, Marine trataba de calmarlos en vano, a veces daba resultado cuando mojaba a Blaze con sus poderes, pero estaba acostumbrada a oírlos discutir a diario. Pocas veces salían a divertirse, casi todos, Blaze nunca se divertía, Marine sabia que ella solo se divertía con Sonic... pero cerraba la boca por primera vez en su vida para no lastimar el corazón de su amigo. Silver y Marine eran muy unidos, el chico con su personalidad de niño alegre, que hace reír a cualquiera (excepto a la gata) y que es un amigo muy fiel, atento y amable junto con la mapache soñadora, que no se callaba, amante de las aventuras, la naturaleza y la diversión, eran el par perfecto de mejores amigos... bueno, casi... ellos también discutían, pero no tanto, Marine se ponía a veces muy molesta y le daba muchas ordenes "Silver... limpia la cubierta, Silver lava el buque, Silver tengo hambre, Silve Silver Silver!" volvía loco al erizo, a quien no?. Y el erizo a veces es muy serio imitando a Blaze... pero esta claro que se llevan bien.

**Perdonen la inmensa demora, cambie el rumbo del capitulo varias veces. El próximo capitulo tratara de Sonic y Amy... no como pareja, si no en vida diaria. Bueno, empezare a armar algunos líos entre los personajes Jejejeje. ¿Que opinan del capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Debo cambiar algo? Que personajes les gustaría que agregara, parejas y acepto criticas e ideas. **

** Gracias por leer :3 **


	5. Team Sonic

**Hola! Mis adorados lectores! Aquí**** el capitulo de la vida entre Sonic, Amy, Tails y Knux :D Para los que estan esperando peleas, tirones de cabello, insultos y celos, no se decepcionen, ya vendrá algo de eso en muy poco. Sonic y sus personajes propiedad de SEGA/Sonic Team  
**

**Casa de Sonic - Station Square - 14:00 p.m**

Una eriza rosa descansaba plácidamente en la cama de un zorro amarillo, que insistió amablemente que se quedara en su cuarto. Sonic en su cuarto, compartió toda la noche su cama con mejor amigo, Knuckles, que andaba de visita se durmió en un sofá. Había llegado con Sonic la noche anterior en un segundo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran las doce de la noche.

La erizo se despertó gracias a la molesta luz del brillante sol en su cara. Se despertó gruñendo, vi a su lado, una bandeja con el desayuno, seguramente era para ella. Se levanto rápidamente, se dirigió al baño, recordando que estaba con Sonic, se arregló su despeinado cabello y se lavo la cara. Salio al pasillo de los dormitorios del segundo piso, bajo las escaleras.

Al bajar, nota que todos tenían prisa en salir. Sonic limpiaba con su velocidad sus gafas para andar en su Extreme Gear, Knuckles limpiaba y ajustaba sus guantes, Tails estaba muy desesperado y con mucha prisa, arreglando su Extreme Gear, muy nervioso, le tiritaban los labios y las manos.

- ¡Amy! ¡Veo que despertaste! - dijo Tails

- ¿Se puede saber que les pasa? - regaño la erizo enojada

- ¡Rápido, rápido! - grito Sonic

- ¡Creo que estoy listo! - dijo Knuckles aproximándose a la puerta

- Lo siento Amy, volveremos muy pronto - se disculpo el erizo

- ¡Sonic the Hedgehog! No te vas de aquí sin decir a... -

- ¡Vamos Tails! - el azul miro el reloj - Oh no, se nos hace tarde -

- ¡No puedo aun! ¡No, no! - chillo el zorro

- ¡Solo vamos amigo! - insistió el equidna

- Se que podrás esta vez... - y Sonic tomo su Extreme Gear - Vamos... -

- Esta bien - Tails dejo de "retocar" su Extreme Gear, la tomó y se dio dirigió a la puerta - ¡Ya volvemos Amy! - dijo con una gran sonrisa el zorro

- ¡Esperen a donde... - cerraron la puerta - van... - la chica suspiro

Subió a la habitación del zorro, donde la esperaba una bandeja con comida. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a comer las tostadas que se encontraban allí con un vaso con jugo de naranja y un par de galletas. "Odio, cuando me dejan atrás" se quejo la chica. Al terminar de comer, dejo la bandeja donde se encontraba, y decidió ordenar la cama que le habían prestado gentilmente. Tails era el chico amable de siempre, solo que bastante cambiado,bueno, estando justo en la pubertad, quien no lo esta.

Dejo la bandeja en la cocina del primer piso, arreglo los sillones y cojines de la sala, y se encamino a bañarse. Recostada en una bañera bastante grande, con mucha espuma se puso a pensar su amigo de ojos amarillos "¿Le habrá ido bien?" el erizo no era muy "inteligente" al actuar, no solo con Blaze, había veces en que hacia pasar vergüenza a muchos, Shadow, Sonic una vez a Blaze... por hablar de mas, pero aprendió gracias a Blaze a cerrar el pico cuando debe.

A Amy le fascinaba pasar tiempo con el erizo del futuro, sabia que con él podía ir donde quisiera y hacer lo que quisieran, el no era como Sonic, tan tímido con Amy, siempre acompañaba a la eriza con un humor increíble, y no hacia falta amarrarlo con una cuerda. Podían ir juntos a ver paisajes todo un día, comprar en todas las tiendas de la ciudad, ir a nadar, hacer peleas de agua...

Sonic nunca se molesto en probar la comida de Amy, en darle algún regalo extra, ningún ramo de flores o agradecerle todo el apoyo y abrazos que le da. La gata era igual, ignorando a cualquiera que le ofrezca ayuda, a cualquiera que de verdad era su amigo, a los que la hacían estar feliz o le demostraban cariño.

La erizo al terminar de relajarse entre la espuma, se vistió con la ropa que compro con Silver, y ordeno la casa un poco. Regó las plantas, ordeno la habitación de Sonic, limpio el piso de la cocina y limpio las ventanas. Ella era como la cuarta integrante del Team Sonic, conocía toda la casa, casi siempre estaba con ellos y los acompañaba en todas sus aventuras. Tenia toda libertad de hacer lo que ella quisiera en la casa, era como si viviera allí.

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta cuando la eriza termino la cena. Fue corriendo a abrir.

- Uf! Gracias a Chaos - digo Sonic pasando a la casa con su Gear al lado y un helado en la otra - si no nos veníamos comeríamos erizo asado - bromeo el azul

Todos pasaron con sus Gears y comiendo helado, Knuckles tomando un refresco.

- ¿A donde fueron? - exigió la erizo

- A competir un rato, con nuestros viejos amigos... que son ladrones - explico Sonic

- ¡Ese halcón me pone enferma! -

- Tranquilízate, ya estamos de vuelta - dijo Sonic tirándose al sofá.

Luego todos estaban comiendo la comida de la eriza en el comedor. Amy noto que el chico zorro no había dicho ninguna palabra mientras comían, estaba bastante desconectado y sonrojado.

- ¿Que le paso? - pregunto Amy por el chico zorro

- No lo se... - digo el erizo con la boca llena de comida

- ¡Sonic! - regaño la chica

- Perdón - trago lo que tenia en la boca - no se que le pasa - y empezó a picarlo con su tenedor que tenia enterrado en una papa - Tails... Tails... - llamo el erizo

- Yo se que le pasa - dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa picara a lo que el zorro le lanzo una mirada de hachas y cuchillas

- No te lo guardes, Knux, cuenta cuenta! - pidió Sonic

- Verás, durante la carrera... -

- ¡Cállate! - grito el zorro antes de que Knuckles siguiera la frase con un sonrojo bastante notable y se fue de la mesa subiendo las escaleras

- ¡Knuckles, lo vuelves a molestar y te quedas sin postre! - amenazo la chica a lo que Knuckles cerro su boca comiendo.

- Yo solo quería saber que le pasa - dijo Sonic

- Deben ser cosas de adolescentes.. ya sabes - dijo Amy

- ¡Sonic, vine aquí solo porque prometiste piscina! - exigió el equidna

- Pensé que habías venido por la carrera - sonrió el erizo mientras la eriza recogía los platos

- Si pero aparte de... -

- ¡Cállate Knuckles! - ordeno la chica - ¿!Tails vas a comer algo mas?! -

- ¡Quiero helado! - pidió el zorro

- ¡Ven a buscarlo! - volvió a gritar Amy

- ¡Ya voy! - grito otra vez el zorro

- ¡Podrían callarse! - pidió el equidna - ...dijiste que la piscina estaría lista hoy! -

- Y lo esta - dijo Sonic - pero nos damos un buen descanso en un minuto mas... -

Llego Tails por su helado y se sentó a la mesa. Todos comiendo helado, de nuevo.

- ¿Como les fue en la carrera? -

- La carrera fue muy... ah, y cuando íbamos a la mitad... y...y... llego ese gris... y... Jet y Sonic empataron... esa chica... em... como se llama? - explico bastante mal Knuckles

- ¡No empatamos! - reclamo Sonic

- Se llama Wave - dijo Tails

- Si eso... - el equidna volvió a explicarle a la chica - la morada esa en tercer lugar y cuarto Tails -

- No hablemos de eso - dijo Tails - ¿cuando vamos a usar la piscina? - dijo cambiando el tema

- Vayan preparándose por ahora... y nos bañamos después - la chica de ojos verdes

El zorro trabajando en su taller, Sonic pasándose por el borde de la piscina tratando de no caer, Knuckles tocando el agua con la punta de su pie, la eriza cambiándose ropa en el cuarto de Sonic. El erizo empujo al equidna a la piscina sin parar de reír con el grito que soltó el rojo.

- Arg... ¡Sonic! - gruño el equidna. Se salio de la piscina y perseguía al erizo tramando tirarlo al agua.

- ¿Esta helada amigo? - pregunto Sonic

Luego llego el zorro con su traje de baño, quien se estaba asando en el calor de su taller.

- Tails ¡Cuidado! - alerto Knuckles muy tarde, pues el erizo empujo al zorro a la piscina

- ¡Sonic! - tosió el zorro y Knuckles fue a llevarlo a la parte mas alta - ¡Sonic no es gracioso!- El erizo simplemente se reía.

En ese mismo instante, la eriza tuvo complicaciones. Ya estando completamente desnuda, ve que se le quedo la ropa en la sala.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡La ropa! - se envolvió en una toalla muy corta, pero no lo noto y bajo corriendo.

Buena suerte para ella que todos estuvieran afuera, se le callo la toalla varias veces por las escaleras y el pasillo. Ya cambiada de ropa por un bikini muy lindo el que compro con su amigo plateado, fue al patio y se encontró con una guerra de bombas de agua dirigidas a Sonic.

- ¡Aw, yo no tengo munición! - se quejo la erizo y Sonic la tiro al piso de un tackle y le empezó a hacer cosquillas

- ¡Muere, muere! - dijo Sonic haciéndole soltar carcajadas a la chica

- Sonic... para... ¡No!... ¡Sonic!... ¡Basta!... ¡No puedo mas! - la eriza mezclaba palabras con carcajadas. Knuckles le lanzo a Amy una bomba de agua, la cual atrapo y se la exploto a Sonic en la cabeza, dejándolo todo empapado, a lo que los otros dos amigos se empezaron a reír.

- Es hora de que las sirenas vuelvan al mar - dijo Sonic tomando a Amy y la tiro al agua

Amy salio de la piscina y empezó a perseguir a Sonic, quien se resbaló y la chica aprovecho de meterlo al agua de un golpe con su martillo.

- ¡Tirarme a lo hondo no vale! - Sonic se desespero, el no sabia nadar, por eso la piscina tenia un lado no muy hondo para que el se refrescara. Se hundió y no paraba de patalear. Luego se escucho su típico sonido de Rings los cuales todos salieron volando.

- Knuckles... ya deberías sacarlo- dijo Tails. El chico con rastas rojas se tiro a la piscina dispuesto a salvar al erizo.

- No es gracioso... - el erizo no paraba de toser - si me vuelve a pasar algo no tendré Rings para aguantarlo -

- Ya no importa hombre - dijo Knuckles

- ¿Cuantas vidas te quedan? - pregunto el zorro

- Como treinta - rió el de ojos verdes

Los cuatro amigos se divirtieron en la piscina hasta que el clima empezó a cambiar de soleado a mas frió y con viento. Se salieron abrazándose a ellos mismos y tiritando. Amy aprovecho para abrazar a Sonic mientras Tails iba por las toallas y Knuckles se fue al baño.

- ¡Amy! - dijo el erizo al sentir el abrazo por la espalda

- Tengo frió - y lo abrazo por adelante, el erizo no hizo mas que el abrazo - Sonic, no tirites tanto -

- Tirito - y Sonic sacudió la cabeza mojando a Amy

- ¿Tiritas porque me amas? - y Sonic guardo silencio hasta que llegaron las toallas

- ¿No se ahogo mi erizito bonito precioso? - dijo Amy en el tono que Sonic no aguantaba, lo ridiculizaba en frente de sus amigos... - Es broma - le sonrió la chica

Luego entraron a la casa, los tres chicos se vistieron en un cuarto, Amy sola en otro. Luego estaban en la sala comiendo bocadillos y viendo la tele.

- ¿Quieres chilidogs Sonic? - pregunto la chica amablemente

- Seguro - dijo Sonic

- ¿Tails, Knuckles ustedes no quieren nada? -

- No gracias Amy... y creo que Knuckles se durmió - observo Tails al ver al equidna tirado en un sofá

- No Amy... - dijo el rojo sin muchos modales - y aun no duermo... - y mientras subía las escaleras añadió - Estaré en mi cuarto -

Sonic cambiaba los canales y el zorro que tenia una mirada perezosa, descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor. Amy llego con un plato y tres chilidogs. Le entrego el plato a Sonic y se sentó a su lado, muy cerca, pero no tanto para juntar sus mejillas y brazos.

Miraban la televisión, una competencia de autos y velocidad. Sonic se estaba terminando los tres chilidogs... no alcanzo a terminar el tercero, fijo su vista en Amy y le dieron... ganas de... hablar?... no sabe que le ocurrió pero de su boca ya salían palabras cuando se puso a pensarlo.

- ¿Nunca has probado uno? - miro el azul a la chica rosa

- No... ¿son muy picantes? - dudo la erizo

- Ni tanto - dijo sin importancia - prueba un poco... - y le acerco el pequeño pedazo que guardaba en sus manos a los labios de la chica.

La chica primero lamió un poco de lo que el chico le acercaba a la boca. Luego dio un pequeño mordisco y empezó a saborearlo. Tenia un pequeño sabor picante, salado y tostado, le pareció exquisito pero no dejaba de arderle una parte de la lengua.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto el chico de ojos verdes cuando su amiga termino de comer el pequeño bocado de su comida favorita

- Muy rico, solo que algo... picante - se quejo un poco al final

- Debe ser el chili... hay de mas sabores, con menos chili - explico Sonic

- Algún día me haces probarlos, ¿ok? - dijo la erizo lo que luego finalizo con una risita juguetona

A Sonic le daba sueño y tenia una necesidad especial de dormirse en el regazo o piernas de una chica... pero debía sacar a su hermanito menor si pensaba coquetear tímidamente con la chica, a pesar de su timidez, le gusta tomarse ese tipo de cosas con calma y privadamente.

- ¿Por que no estas en tu taller Tails? - dijo Sonic en intento de que el chico extrañara sus maquinas y cosas mecánicas, se fuera y les dejara un momento a solas.

- Me duele la cabeza - reclamo el chico

- Debe ser el sueño... ya es bastante tarde. Amigo vete a descansar la cabeza, ok? - aconsejo Sonic

- Esta bien... - y el chico se levanto de su amigo - Buenas noches -

- Buenas noches - se despidieron los dos erizos

Mientras el zorro adolescente subía las escaleras, Amy se acomodaba mejor al lado del erizo, enlazo sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico mientras cerraba sus ojos. Al erizo ya le empezaba a dar sueño, estaba muy cómodo al lado de Amy. El abrazo no era muy suelto ni le estaba costando respirar. Vio que la eriza lo soltó por un segundo.

- Apaga las luces... - se quejo la erizo, que por un lado le molestaban las luces, y por el otro quería que Sonic se levantara para ella poder acostarse.

- Listo - Sonic apago todas las luces que los rodeaban, incluyendo pasillos del segundo piso y la cocina, antes de que la erizo se pudiera mover, arruinando sus planes.

Amy se levanto del sofá que compartía con Sonic, y camino hasta el sofá mas grande y se tiro perezosamente. Mientras Sonic apagaba la televisión, la eriza hacia pequeños ruidos de queja. El chico corrió por una manta a su habitación, bastante grande pero no muy gruesa, era de esas noches calurosas. Intento recostarse cerca de la eriza que estaba quejándose a lo largo del sofá.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto el de ojos verdes cuando pasado ya un rato, la chica seguía haciendo esos ruidos de queja

- Sácame las botas - dijo la chica. El chico se sentó a su lado y le saco las botas a su amiga, dejándolas a un lado bajo el cómodo sofá. El chico por fin se recostó lentamente cerca de la chica, y tapo a ambos con la ligera manta.

- Dame un lado... - y la chica se apego al respaldo del sofá. Sonic gano algo de territorio y se acomodo bien sacándose sus típicas zapatillas con los mismo pies.

- ¿Puedo? - pregunto Amy y Sonic sabia a que se refería, un tiempo luego de que el erizo se acostara a su lado.

- B-bueno... -respondió Sonic sonrojado tiempo después de la pregunta. Esa era la señal para que la eriza descansara su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo.

El erizo se sonrojo notablemente, para su suerte, ninguno de sus amigos esta contemplando la escena. Su amiga no hacia otra cosa mas que aferrarse, no muy fuerte, a su amor platónico de la infancia.

Amy había madurado notablemente al lado de Sonic. Ya era como una adulta, bueno, casi. No lo abrazaba ni saltaba cada vez que lo veía. De vez en cuando lo abrazaba, pero como saludo. Ya no lo ataba con cuerdas, ni le ponía esas esposas de las cuales es difícil zafarse ni lo amarraba y le tapaba la boca con cinta para poder salir un rato juntos. Ahora era mas calmada, lo seguía queriendo, pero lo demostraba de otras maneras. Le cocinaba chilidogs, le compraba boletos para ir al estadio a ver sus deportes preferidos, le limpiaba las zapatillas, de vez en cuando le preparaba unos postres exquisitos, los cuales solo a veces probaba. Ya no gritaba su nombre de un lado a otro, sus gritos se escuchaban hasta Spagonia, pero seguía siendo celosa y territorial con el. Suerte para la chica que Sonic ya no recuerde a la "amiga" de Amy la princesa Elise.

Recordaba la graciosa reacción de Tails y Knuckles aquel día que maduro, o decidió madurar. Knuckles se asusto mucho y Tails estaba a punto de llamar a la ambulancia. Los dos chicos esperaban ya la lluvia, la tormenta y el terremoto, Amy solo se rió, suerte para ellos que Amy andaba de buen humor.

De vuelta en la actualidad, la cosa viva mas rápida, le acariciaba el flequillo a su amiga, sin darse cuenta el cariño que esto demostraba.

- ¿Al final que le había pasado a Silver? - cuestiono el erizo mientras se acordaba celoso del tema

- Estaba triste - dijo Amy. Prometió que nadie se enteraría de los sentimientos del plateado hacia Blaze, mucho menos Sonic. Amy tenia la idea de que Sonic era competitivo por la fama entre las chicas.

- ¿Por que? - Sonic estaba celoso, no mucho, pero lo bastante para querer saber porque Amy salio con Silver y no con el. Muchos pensarían que Sonic la ignoraba por no quererla, pero es porque el chico se comporta bastante tímido cerca de las chicas que mas le importan.

- No me contó... solo me dio las gracias por animarlo - mintió la eriza. Era muy mala mintiendo, pero estaba vez Sonic mordió el anzuelo.

- Esta bien - el chico quedo satisfecho.

Amy acerco su cara a la de Sonic, provocando un rubor en ambas caras. Podían sentir el ritmo de la respiración del otro. Sonic se tapo su cara cerca del cuello de Amy, puso sus manos en la espalda de la chica, mientras esta le acariciaba las orejas.

-Buenas noches - se despidió bostezando Sonic

- Buenas noches... - dijo también la eriza - mi Sonic... - susurro mientras le besaba la oreja al chico.

**Se que tarde una eternidad en subir este capitulo :c Por eso espero que lo disfruten... se acerca el capitulo de la pelea y los celos owo Pero habra unos mas fuertes aparte del que próximamente ****leerán**

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Tratare a hacer a una Amy mas madura y a un Sonic para nada romántico**

**¿Que personaje mas deben aparecer? Según tu ****opinión**

**¿Estoy fallando en algo? **

** ¿Alguna otra pareja que deba aparecer? Acepto sugerencias**

**Deja tus Reviews y gracias por leer! :3 **


	6. La vida sin emociones

**¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Bueno... antes de hacer el "Capitulo de los Celos" me quede un poco con la mente en blanco, así que... Este cap sera sobre nuestros dos Teams (hasta ahora) ****y algo sobre los sentimientos de Marine. Saldran algunos de los personajes que me piden mas adelante y puede que en este. Sonic y sus personajes propiedad de SEGA/Sonic Team**

**NOTA: Marine, Tails, Cream y Charmy (si es que algún día sale en la historia) Son adolescentes, entre 13 y 15 años.**

**Los personajes pueden elegir su forma normal y humana cuando ellos deseen. **

**Kiki es un koala bebe mascota de Marine, inventado por mi**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o.-.-.-**

**Cabaña de Marine - 8:00 a.m **

La primera en despertar fue la chica con la cola anillada. Se despertó porque algo le incomodaba en la pierna. Se sentó y prendió una linterna, y noto que el bulto que le pesaba era su koala bebe, Kiki. Lo tomo en sus brazos y miro el reloj salido de la bolsa que Blaze dejo cerca de la puerta. Al ver la hora se levanto silenciosamente con el koala en sus brazos, abrió la puerta sin causar un ruido y se alejo de la cabaña.

Vestida igual que en la noche anterior, descalza con un short y una camiseta corta. Se acerco al árbol mas cercano se trepo unas cuantas ramas y dejo a su mascota en la rama gruesa mas próxima. Se tiro de un salto abajo del árbol, cayó de pie y se alejo enterrando sus pies en la arena. Mas cerca de la orilla de su amado mar, hundió sus pies en el agua fría y espumosa.

El mar... era el único que sabia cuando Marine estaba triste o feliz... ella podía compartir sus pensamientos en calma ... las olas de la isla podían sentir los sentimientos de la chica... Por eso que cuando la punta de sus pies tocaron las frías olas, estas se alteraron, siendo mas bruscas y altas, azotaban con mas fuerza al caer en la pálida arena. Estando cerca de su preciado mar, Marine se sentía en paz... libre de expresarse, de soñar... El mar era el mejor paraíso que pudiera existir para Marine. Se adentro un poco mas, el agua le llegaba a los tobillos y dio un largo suspiro.

Marine notaba que Blaze la veía solo como un estorbo, un peso, una roca o quizás esa cadena que te impide vivir tranquilo. Si bien la mapache hacia lo posible por agradar a la gata, demostrar su cariño y ganas de tener una amistad, el egoísmo de la gata sobrepasaba todo. Marine solo tenia amigos dentro de su isla, todos mapaches, koalas o canguros, pero casi todos hombre. No era su culpa hablar de mas o demostrar su alegría contando todo lo emocionante que le había pasado en los días que no estaban juntas. La mapache siempre quiso tener una amiga, desde pequeña casi nunca compartía con alguna niña, se sentía rara, no se subían a arboles como ella, ni salpicaban en lodo y mojaban su ropa nueva. Vivir toda tu infancia y parte de tu adolescencia con solo un miembro de tu genero, sin poder contar tus sentimientos ni preocupaciones, era un dolor que pocos vivían.

Viendo que su única amiga, que no ya no contaba como amiga... solo era... alguien a quien admirar y respetar. La mapache con el agua a las rodillas, limpiándose las gotas de agua que recorrían sus mejillas. Solo era la princesa de su dimensión, ya no le importaba, seguramente podría ser un estorbo para todos sus conocidos. La mapache de ojos azules seguía con ese nudo en la garganta de la noche anterior, recordando todo lo que ha sufrido por la gata, que le gustaba humillarla y burlase de ella a veces, para después pedir consejos cuando este triste. Sus ojos cristalinos emitían un hermoso brillo, que alboroto las mareas. La chica lloraba en silencio, ocultando sus lagrimas de espaldas a sus amigos de la isla. Sola, completamente sola, se acerco rápidamente a las olas mas grandes.

Mirando hacia atrás las casas y arboles se volvían pequeños, pero no le importaba, se alejo lo que mas pudo. Sus lagrimas y sollozos mezclándose entre la frías olas de la mañana. Se sumergió completamente ahogando cualquier sentimiento deprimido, para después saludar a sus conocidos con una brillante sonrisa. Ya ahogando todas sus penas en las alborotadas olas, se aproximo hasta una roca cercana que sobresalía del agua fría.

La mapache observaba como los rojos colores del cielo cambiaban a un tono amarillo. Marine se sentó en la roca y se dio ánimos de que algún día encontraría a esa amiga verdadera que siempre ha buscado, que la acompañaría en sus sueños y que pudiera confiar en ella de verdad. Totalmente desconectada, levantando el agua del mar formando figuras hermosas con sus poderes, interrumpida por un sonido, a lo lejos, no se escucha muy bien.

- Dudo que sea un pájaro... conozco cada uno de los sonidos de los de esta isla - afino el oído y escucho un grito - ¿Quien... - la mapache se para y gira su cabeza para poder ver que detrás de ella alguien gritaba su nombre - ¿Blaze? - la chica sin muchos ánimos se tiro al mar otra vez. Con las peligrosas olas de su parte y unos sentimientos ahogados por nuevas esperanzas. Trato de ir mas rápido antes de que la felina se enojara con ella.

- ¿Que pasa, marinera? - saludo a la gata que le daba la espalda cerca de la orilla del mar

- ¡Marine! ¿Desde que hora has estado nadando? - exigió la gata muy enojada, pero preocupada a la vez.

- Eran las ocho y tanto... -

- ¿Pues sabes que hora es? ¡Faltan menos de cinco minutos para las diez! ¡Si luego te resfrías por nadar a estas horas luego no te andes quejando! - regaño la felina

- Lo siento... no me percate de la hora -

- ¿No has comido nada? -

- No... al menos ya tome una ducha... me voy a comer algo - y la mapache se alejo hacia el erizo plateado que venia con una toalla para su amiga

La gata solo dio un suspiro pensando "Para que me molesto..." mientas se alejaba notando las peligrosas olas.

- No creo que puedan nadar hoy... - le dijo al chico con su mismo color de ojos - esas olas se ven muy peligrosas -

- Wow... Deben estar enojadas por algo - comento el chico

- ¡Ay! Silver no digas estupideces... mejor ven a terminar de comer - y se alejo con el mismo rumbo de Marine

- Para ti todo es una estupidez... - susurro tiempo después. Luego de contemplar el paisaje, fue tras ella.

Todos desayunando en la casa de la "Capitana" la cual estaba envuelta en una toalla sentada frente a sus dos amigos. Habían guardado silencio mientras comían, mirándose entre si, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. La gata guardaba aires de tristeza y ganas de hablar con la mapache, la que la miraba preguntándose si de verdad era su amiga. El erizo tratando de hacer una cara feliz a su tostada con la mermelada.

- Nadie se mueve de aquí sin ayudarme a lavar los platos - ordeno la mapache - Blaze tu los lavas, Silver seca y yo los guardo - añadió la australiana

- ¿Y cuando va a volver Sonic, eh mate? - le dirigió la palabra a Blaze luego de que obedecieron sus ordenes.

- Yo creo que mañana... - Blaze contesto a la fuerza. Ella no quería tocar ese tema, menos Silver.

- Genial - se alegro la otra chica - ¿Alguien mas de la tripulación? -

- Tails... supongo... - suspiro sin interés la gata

- ¿Puede venir una amiga mía capitana? - agrego Silver a la conversación. El no se iba a quedar solo mientras todos los demás comparten con un amigo.

- ¡Seguro! Me encantaría tener a nuevos reclutas... - a la respuesta de la mapache, Blaze solo apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos con furia.

Terminaron de lavar los platos y la "Capitana" les dio tiempo libre en la isla, a lo que todos decidieron ir a explorar la vegetación del hermosos pedazo de tierra tropical rodeado de mar.

**Casa del Team Sonic - 11:45 a.m **

Sonic y Amy despertaron muy desordenados en el sofá. La manta estaba en el piso, Sonic dormía al revés y Amy dormía con una pierna en el brazo del sofá y la otra en la cabeza de Sonic, las manos en el respaldo y ambos despeinados. Tails los despertó al prender la televisión y Sonic pego un grito y se cayo del sofá, Amy solo se sentó de golpe con la respiración agitada.

- ¡Tails! - gritaron al unísono los erizos al ver que el zorro era el culpable del gran susto que ambos se tomaron.

- Ya despiértense... - dijo el chico de dos colas mientras apagaba el televisor- ah y Sonic hablas dormido y Amy eres sonámbula - dijo antes de retirarse a su cuarto

- ¿Enserio? - pregunto la eriza con un leve sonrojo. Que vergüenza, ¿Que habría hecho o dicho mientras dormía? ¡Y justo en la casa de su héroe!

- No... y Sonic tu si hablas dormido - al escuchar la risa del zorro Amy entrecerró los ojos y se levanto del sofá.

- ¿Vas a desayunar? - le hablo al erizo azul que estaba tirado en el suelo

- No... me quedare aquí y haré de alfombra -

- Como quieras - dijo Amy encaminándose a la cocina

- ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! - grito Sonic mientras iba subía las escaleras

Al subir golpeo la puerta del baño, a lo que solo se escucho una voz ya muy conocida para el, "Ocupado". "No te tardes Tails" le dijo al chico y se alejo de la puerta. Fue a ver a su gruñón amigo Knuckles quien se estaba poniendo los zapatos.

- ¿Ya te regresas? - pregunto el erizo sentándose en la cama junto al equidna, con las zapatillas en la mano.

- Si... el Metal Knuckles mejorado por Tails no la va a proteger por siempre - respondió con necesidad de irse.

- ¿A quien? -

- ¿No es obvio? - a la mirada del erizo, menciono - Master Emerald -

- ¿Vendrás para la próxima carrera? - cuestiono poniéndose sus zapatillas rojas - Ya sabes hay que mantenernos en forma - rió Sonic al ver la afirmación de Knuckles

- ¡Sonic! ¡El desayuno! - grito Amy. Sus gritos no eran ignorados, bien decía Knuckles que se escuchaban hasta Spagonia.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras para ir al comedor, donde se encontraba ya sentada la chica rosa.

- Yo me retiro... - dijo Knuckles levantándose de su silla tratando de ir a la puerta

- No te vas a ningún lado - le grito la erizo - Te hice un pastel de frutas que esta en el horno -

- Como digas - suspiro el equidna

- ¿Por que Tails tarda tanto? - cuestiono Sonic

- No lo se - se preocupo la chica. Subió las escaleras y parada frente la puerta del baño llamo al zorro mientras golpeaba la puerta - ¿Tails? ¿Todo bien? -

- Ya salgo - respondió el chico de dos colas.

- Pregúntale si va a salir de visita o algo asi - susurro Sonic

- ¿Vas a partir a algún lugar? - le pregunto la chica con el tono mas dulce posible

- Sin duda - dijo Tails tras la puerta, aun.

- ¿No vas a mencionar a donde? - dijo la chica con un tono algo desilusionado - Solo para saber donde te vas a quedar - volvió a usar el tono dulce de una madre

- Iré un rato a ver a Cream... - dijo el zorro marchándose del baño mirando a Amy - No volveré muy tarde - y se encamino escaleras abajo.

- Cuídate - se despidió Sonic con una sonrisa.

En el instante en que el zorro se dirigía a la puerta, Amy ya estaba sentada con los chicos en la mesa. Knuckles con esa mirada y sonrisa, burlesca y picara, Sonic con su sonrisa de confianza y Amy con un sonrisa y cara dulce. El zorro le devolvió una mirada seria con los ojos entrecerrados al equidna.

- A Cream...si, Cream... Cream... ¡Cream!... ¡Que le lleve unas flores! - dijo Amy quien se hecho a correr a la puerta tiempo después que el zorro salio de la casa.

- ¿Por que ha tardado tanto? - siguió preguntando Sonic quien no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo cuando Amy cerro la puerto tras de su salida

- Argh... - suspiro Knuckles - se arreglaba para ir a ver a Cream - le dijo Knuckles

- ¿Por que? -

- ¡Argh!¡Así son los adolescentes! - grito el rojo con furia y el erizo solo se reía

- Uff... ya volví - dijo la eriza poco tiempo después - Pobre Tails... media hora en el baño engalanándose para ir a ver a Cream - dijo con el tono de "¡Que adorable!"

- El tarado de Sonic no entiende eso - se burlo el equidna

- ¡Miren quien habla! - se enojo la chica mientras se dirigía a la cocina

- Bueno... yo me voy para dejarlos... solos - rió Knux al ver el sonrojo de Sonic

- ¡Tu pastel Knuckles! - salio Amy con un pastel con un exquisito aroma en una canasta envuelta con paños muy lindos y limpios - ¡Adiós! -

- Vale, gracias... - acepto el regalo el chico - Me vas a buscar Sonic - le advirtió el rojo

- Pero claro - hablo el azul.

Tras el portazo que siempre le pega el rojo a la pobre puerta, Sonic se paro y recogió los platos y se los llevo a la chica que los lavaba.

- ¿Que harás hoy? - le pregunto la chica

- ¿Que día es hoy? - dijo Sonic ordenando los platos ya secos y limpios en los muebles de la cocina

- Martes -

- ¡El deber me llama! SEGA necesita a su mascota - rió el chico - ¿Te quedas hoy también? - invito a la chica

- Seguro... pero voy a salir en un rato mas - contesto la chica. Ella tenia ganas de pasar tiempo con su Sonic, pero debía atender otras cosas.

- Yo también... Necesito ayuda con Tails, ¿Sabes? -

- Cuidar a un adolescente es duro... - dijo la chica sacándose el delantal que usa en la cocina para no manchar su ropa - No llegare muy tarde - menciono la rosada retirándose hacia la sala

El erizo entro al baño, ella se cambio de ropa, se despidieron y salieron por la puerta hacia la gran ciudad que tenían en frente.

Amy se dirigía a la mejor Boutique que conocía y que le hacia su ropa para sus aventuras, la cual luego las repetían para SEGA, sus fans y sus videojuegos. La encargada de la Boutique era una de sus amigas, Honey. "Bells & Flowers" era el nombre del negocio muy conocido de la gata, Amy amaba el gran cartel que tenia el negocio. Le encantaba la letra del nombre, y los colores. "Bells & Flowers" estaba en una letra manuscrita, de color dorado con sombra rosa, bajo el gran nombre se podía leer "Boutique" con la misma letra pero en un tono gris. En el cartel los bordes eran lineas curvas de y color fucsia, y un collar que era la "B" de "Bells" y un hilo con aguja que formaban la letra "w" de "Flowers"

Miro el gran mostrador que dejaba ver unos vestidos de gala preciosos, unos zapatos y collares muy envidiables. El otro mostrador tenia vestidos de la temporada de otoño, lo que estaba de la moda que estaba por terminar. La erizo entro al gran negocio en el cual solo se encontraba la gata con un maniquí y unos moldes de papel, uniendo con alfileres las piezas de un vestido de tonos verde.

- Hola Honey - saludo la eriza rosa

- ¡Amy! - dijo Honey dejando los alfileres y se acerco a Amy para saludarla - ¿Como estas? - dijo abrazándola y besando la mejilla de la chica, lo que la erizo cambien hizo como saludo

- Muy bien gracias -

- Y dime... ¿que estas buscando? - se intereso la gata amarilla por su amiga.

- Como sabes... ya se termina el otoño y Sega lanzara el nuevo juego de las olimpiadas y yo viajo con todos para participar... luego grabarlas así que...-

- ¿Vienes por tus trajes? - interrumpió la felina

- Si -afirmo la de ojos verdes

- Mh... ¿Las de Londres o las de invierno? -

- Invierno -

- ¡Genial! Amo hacer tus vestidos de patinadora... ¿te inscribiste ya? - comento con alegría la gata

- Si... patinaje, patinaje artístico en pareja, hockey, ski acrobático y curling - leyó la erizo de una lista que tenia en su bolsa

- ¡Son muchas! Pero eso no significa que no tendrás tus trajes... ¿cuando parten? -

- Nos dieron dos semanas y unos días para partir -

- Bien... me pondré a diseñarlos al terminar este vestido... - dijo guardando la lista en el cajón de un escritorio

- Muchas gracias Honey - dijo Amy mirando los variados y hermosos vestidos que las rodeaban

- Yo te llamo y los vienes a retirar...ah...y a tomarte las medidas - dijo la gata mientras colocaba partes de su vestido verde en el maniquí

- Gracias - dijo Amy a punto de salir del negocio de su amiga, pero la gata la llamo y se dio la vuelta - ¿Que ocurre? -

- ¿Quien sera tu pareja en el patinaje? -

- Em... aun no nos anuncian las parejas - dijo con honestidad la erizo rosa

- Cuando las decidan, me la traes porque, si me entere bien los trajes son iguales, no? Y debo tomar medidas - Honey cocía unos hermosos adornos a su vestido de tonos verdes

- Claro - le sonrió - ¡Que estés bien! ¡Hasta pronto! - se despidió Amy y salio de la tienda

Según lo que sabia de la Boutique de Honey, ella no era la única clienta de la empresa de videojuegos,la gata amarilla también le hacia sus trajes a Rouge, Wave y en ocasiones a Cream y a otros personajes de otros juegos. Amy se sentía muy apenada que la cancelaran de la saga, se llevaban muy bien, pero la gata trabaja para Sega haciendo las vestimentas de algunos personajes, y con eso es muy feliz. Su Boutique es una de las mejores y mas conocidas en toda Station Square.

La chica con botas rojas y blancas se adentro en la tienda de comestibles que visito días atrás con su amigo del futuro a comprar algunas cosas para hacer la cena para Tails y Sonic.

**Southern Island - 14:05 p.m **

Los tres chicos caminaban entre las selvas de la hermosa isla. Marine cargaba a su pequeño koala ya mencionado anteriormente Kiki, Blaze llevaba tres grandes y jugosos frutos de color amarillo o naranjo y Silver llevaba tres grandes canastos llenos de semillas con sus poderes. Su rumbo era de vuelta a la costa o playa.

- ¿Por que tantas semillas? - le pregunto el erizo a Marine cuando ella le ordeno que al regresar cerca de la casa los bajara

- Es para hacer collares y adornar nuestros instrumentos, mate - explico la "Capitana"

- ¿Cuando es el próximo baile o celebración?... no se - dijo algo distraído Silver

- Mañana en la noche - respondió la chica - Dejen todo aquí - ordeno al llegar cerca de la costa y su casa. Habían unos cuantos koalas y canguros bajo la sombra de unas palmeras - Así que espero que la tripulación que traigan estén todos listos a mas tardar al atardecer - ordeno

- Seguro. Iremos por ellos en la mañana - dijo la felina que no había hablado casi nada en todo el viaje - ¿Verdad Silver?... ¿Silver? - voltio a ver la gata ya que el erizo no respondía.

El chico se encontraba jugando a correr con la mapache entre las rocas cerca del mar. Blaze solo suspiro y se fue a dormir bajo una palmera.

- ¿Como es la marinera que traes, mate? - dijo la mapache cuando se sentó junto con Silver en las rocas

- Es amiga mía, es muy alegre y cariñosa, pero da miedo cuando se enfada y creo que no se lleva muy bien con Blaze... - describió el erizo

- Uhu... ya se porque es... - dijo la australiana dirigiéndole una mirada picara al erizo la cual este no entendió.

- ¿Que? -

- Olvídalo mate, se lo llevaron las olas... - y la mapache le dio la espalda y se acerco a las rocas mas bajas para tocar el mar

- Cuéntame mas... - se intereso la australiana

- Es eriza, creo que esta enamorada de Sonic...-

- ¡Uy! ¡Uy! ¡Uy! - grito la mapache

- ¿Que pasa ahora? - el chico no entendía lo que la mapache decía. Y tampoco sabia que tenia que ver Blaze en todo eso

- Nada,nada,nada, no pasa nada mi querido mate - le mintió la mapache muy rápido

- ¿Esta bien? - dijo el erizo confundido - Mejor espera a que las conozcas -

- Seguro -

**Casa del Team Sonic... y Amy - 20:05 p.m **

Amy y Sonic ya estaban cenando se estaban contando que habían hecho en el día.

- ¿Crees que a Tails le guste ya una chica? - pregunto Sonic a Amy

- No lo se... pero si algo así pasa no deberían molestarle. ¿Por que preguntas? - recomendó Amy como toda una madre.

- El otro día me pregunto que tenia que hacer si quería hablarle a una chica pero los nervios no lo dejaban -

- Wow, eso es fuerte. ¿Que le respondiste? -

- Que intentara calmarse y si no podía llamar de alguna manera su atención para que ella le hable -

- ¿No te dijo quien? -

- No, solo se puso color Knuckles y dijo que aun no le atraía nadie - contesto el chico - ¿Quien crees que sea? -

- ¿Cream? No lo creo, no comparten mucho y según Cream esta enamorada de otro -

- Pobre de mi hermanito, se quedo en la friendzone - se rió Sonic pero se detuvo a la mirada asesina de Amy - Me gustaría saber a quien le hecho el ojo - dijo Sonic antes de que sonara el timbre

- Hola Sonic - saludo el zorro antes de que el timbre dejara de sonar

- ¡Tails! Ya estamos cenando - invito el erizo

- ¿Como te fue Tails? - pregunto Amy cuando el zorro ya estaba sentado

- Bien... supongo - respondió el chico

- ¿Que hicieron? - se intereso Sonic

- No mucho, estuvo muy unida al teléfono - lamento Tails - ...pero salimos a un parque cercano - sonrió el naranja

- Que bien... - hablo el azul con la boca con comida - y Tails... ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -

- Lo acabas de hacer - dijo Tails evadiendo el tema. A la respuesta Sonic bajo las orejas.

- ¿Ya te gusta una chica? - dijo mirando al zorro el azul - Sabes que soy tu hermano mayor... puedes decirme lo que sea - a esto Amy salio de la habitación.

- ¡N-no! - grito el chico con un sonrojo

- Tails... - dijo Sonic como si fuera obvio la respuesta

- B-bueno... si - Tails desvió la mirada

- ¿Puedo saber? - insistió el erizo

- N-no y te sorprenderías demasiado - se sonrojo aun mas el zorro

- Esta bien, como te sientas mas cómodo. El tema termino. - agrego mirando al zorrito - ¡Amy! - llamo y Amy volvió a la sala junto con ellos

Y terminaron de cenar riendo y recordando momentos juntos alegres y divertidos. Quedaron en que Amy dormiría en la habitación de Knuckles, y los dos chicos restantes en sus propias habitaciones.

**Cabaña de Marine - 00:05 a.m **

La mapache sin poder conciliar el sueño se levanto a la pequeña cocina que se ubicaba en la cabaña. Sintio pasos y miro fuera de la puerta para ver al erizo plateado acercándose a la habitación en la que se encontraba.

- ¿Que haces despierto, mate? - saludo la chica luego de beber un trago de leche

- Eso te debería preguntar -

- Aja - ignoro Marine - ¿Que buscas? -

- Me dio sed - dijo sirviendo un vaso de agua tomando asiento cerca de la mapache - Hace calor hoy - agrego

- Si... dormiré en el piso con un diario -

- ¿Diario? -

- Un periódico mate - agrego la chica a lo que el erizo entendió con un "Aaah..."

- Ya vete a la cama - dijo el chico retirándose

- En un segundo... - bostezo Marine. El chico se retiro. Marine tenia calor pero aparte de eso no pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en el lió que se había metido su "Amiga"

"Sonic y Silver... Blaze, ¿en que te has metido?" pensó divertida mente la chica, dejo el vaso, apago la luz y se encamino a la habitación que compartía con su "Tripulación" . Antes de dormir Marine pensó por ultima vez "Tendré que vigilar que no se agarren de los pelos... o ¿púas?... ¿o espinas?...da igual... "

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¿Que pasara cuando Silver, Sonic, Blaze y Amy se encuentren? ¿Pasara algo con el amor de Tails? ¿Quien sera la pareja de Amy? **

**Fin del capitulo lectores. El prox. cap se arma el jaleo e.e ¡Apareció Honey, si!**

**¿Que les pareció el cap? **

**¿Fallo en algo? Acepto criticas **

**¡Deja tus sugerencias! ¿Que te gustaría que pasara en el próximo capitulo? **

**¡Deja las parejas/personajes que podría agregar!**

**Dejadme vuestros Reviews que los leo todos **

**PD: A Tails le gustan dos chicas, solo mencionare una en el próximo cap, la otra JAMAS la mencionare Huajajajaja :3**


	7. Nuevos marineros

**¡Holoska lectores! Bueno, este capitulo tratare de que sea lo mas celoso posible. Haré unas aclaraciones antes de partir; sobre Tails, no diré los nombres, mas adelante sera muy fácil darse cuenta, y sobre Cream, tratare de que se diga todo con la ayuda de su mejor amiga. Creo que tender que agregar mi único fan character mas adelante, para hacer otro triangulo amoroso :D Sonic y sus personajes propiedad Sonic Team/SEGA**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

**Cabaña del Team Future - 9:07 a.m**

Dos chicos, si dos, fueron despertados por un aroma y un calor enorme que parecía abrazarlos. La gata patio sus sabanas y se limpio sus ojos, a su lado un erizo se puso de pie mientras se estiraba. Los dos chicos pensando en que estaba pasando y mas importante...

- ¿Y Marine? - se altero Blaze

- No lo se... - dijo Silver y se acerco a la puerta y la abrió - pero que... - dijo el chico con asombro.

Al abrir la puerta no se veia nada, solo humo y se escuchaban susurros y risas a lo lejos. Blaze se ubico al lado de su amigo y ambos se miraron bastante confundidos.

- ¿Que esta ocurriendo? - la gata y el erizo corrieron de la cabaña y caminaron un poco por la arena que los rodeaba

- ¿Que es eso? - señalo el erizo,quien veía una sombra gigante al fondo, no sabían lo que era pero las risas comenzaron a escucharse mas fuertes

- Vamos - ordeno la gata y ambos partieron hacia el fondo de la niebla causada por el humo. Al llegar cerca de la sombra, se veían otras que parecían cuchillas, sogas para ahorcarse y mas cosas que le erizaban la cola a la gata. Silver solo observaba todo a su alrededor dando vueltas.

- ¡Ah es un matadero! - grito Silver al ver los cuchillos con sangre

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Que esta ocurriendo? Corten el rollo... - y Blaze echo a correr hasta la sombra del fondo. ¡PIN! Se escucho, Blaze se estrello contra algo, ese algo, la "Sombra"

- ¡Marinera! - grito una mapache

Blaze estaba en el suelo, tras de ella, Silver, ambos confundidos y asombrados. Lo que Marine les explico es que, preparaban todo para la "Celebración" de esa noche, Marine calentaba unas piedras en agua ardiendo muy peligrosa,bueno, no para Marine. Tenia mucho fuego bajo un gran caldero, el fuego y el vapor mezclados causaron esa niebla que los cubrió. Los cuchillos eran para cortar algunas sogas las que colgaban redes con las pesadas piedras y no era sangre, si no una especie de "jugo" que sueltan las algas de las redes. Las risas eran de Marine hablando con su "Tripulación" las sombras eran por la gran fogata tras el caldero.

- ¡Ya decía yo que eras bruja! - bromeo Silver refiriéndose a las risas de Marine. Blaze rodó los ojos y Marine estallo en carcajadas

- ¿Para que las piedras? - dijo Silver ayudando a Blaze

- No voy a revelar nada antes. Mejor vayan por la tripulación que iban a traer - ordeno la chica empujándolos hacia la cabaña

**Casa del Team Sonic... y Amy - 09:48 a.m **

Todos en la casa ya estaban despiertos y ocupados. Ya todos habían comido y Amy acababa de llegar de la tienda, Tails estaba arreglando uno de sus aviones en el patio, Sonic arreglaba unos papeleos respecto a sus juegos. La erizo se ocupo del aseo de la casa, aunque no se sentía muy bien, ya que estaba en "Esos días" y andaba con un humor bastante deprimido. Escucho que golpeaban la puerta y apago la aspiradora para escuchar mejor.

- Me voy a bañar - dijo Sonic subiendo las escaleras

- Esta bien - se acerco la erizo a la puerta - ¿Donde deje las llaves? - y se retiro a unas vitrinas a buscar las llaves - ¡Ya voy! - grito, pues no dejaban de tocar la puerta - Malditas llaves, ¿por que Sonic guarda 16 llaves en un llavero? - se lamento la chica - Ya va - por fin pudo abrir la puerta

- Ho... ¿Amy? ¿Que haces tu aquí? - dijo en un tono bastante molesto y sorprendido a la vez la gata lila

- Ah, hola, Blaze - saludo con un tono y una sonrisa feliz muy falsas la erizo

- ¿Que hace aquí? - volvió a preguntar la felina

- ¿No sabias que yo vivo aquí? - dijo Amy. Aunque por un lado estaba mintiendo, estaba en lo cierto, ella vivía, cocina y limpiaba para Sonic, Tails y a veces Knuckles

- Oh, pues...no... - admitió la gata algo...¿celosa? - ¿Esta Sonic? -

- En este mismísimo momento, no - le sonrió la chica "¿Para que lo quieres tu, eh? penso con furia - ¡Hola Silver! - y salio de la puerta a abrazar al erizo que recién aparecía quien también la abrazo

- ¿Para que lo... ¡Ah! Pasen... -invito la erizo volviendo a la puerta bastante distraída. Ya dentro Silver y Blaze se sentaron en un sofá.

- ¡Que suerte que estaba limpiando! - dijo Amy y sentó frente a los dos

- ¿Parecía chiquero? - pregunto Silver a lo que Amy solo se rió

- ¡Silver! Eso no se dice - susurro y regaño Blaze a su compañero

- Bueno, bastante. Sonic viene a comer sus chilidogs y deja todo lleno de migas - comento la erizo riéndose - Como sea... -

- ¡Sonic! ¡Tienes visitas! - golpeo la puerta del baño, Amy

-¿No puedes pasar un segundo? - pregunto el erizo tras la puerta

- Esta bien - Amy entro al baño. Blaze no dejaba de mirar a la chica antes de entrar apretando los dientes

- Es una linda casa - dijo Silver viendo las fotos de un mueble cercano - Amy tiene muchas fotos en cada una de sus casas -

- Espera, ¿fuiste a su casa? - pregunto furiosa Blaze

- Uh... emm... ¿Te molesta? - Silver estaba algo asustado y retrocediendo. Pero la felina no respondió, hasta que llego Amy junto con Sonic

- ¡Hola Silver! ¡Hola Blaze! - saludo Sonic con su típica sonrisa - ¿Que hacen aquí? -

- Venimos a invitarlos a ir a Southern Island, creo que Marine tiene una fiesta en la noche y quiere verlos -

- ¿Enserio? ¡Genial! - dijo el chico y uso su velocidad y ya estaba en la puerta - ¡Tails! ¡Ven a empacar! -

- ¿Quien es Marine? - pregunto la erizo

- Una amiga, que quiere conocerte - le respondió Silver

- Oh, mejor me voy a cambiar - y la chica partió al cuarto que guardaba su ropa

- ¿Por cuanto nos quedamos? - dijo Tails entrando junto a Sonic

- Un par de días... - respondió Blaze

- Ok... espérenos un segundo... - Sonic y Tails subieron las escaleras

Luego de un rato bajaron los tres con una maleta cada uno, con ropa para ir a la playa y Sonic con una tabla de Surf, una radio, tres sillas de playa, pelotas para inflar...

**Southern Island - 10:25 a.m**

Ya todos habían llegado a la dimensión. Tails y Sonic dejaban las maletas en las cabañas y desempacaban unas cosas. Silver recibió ordenes de la capitana, no quería conocer a Amy hasta después de la cena, y que estuviera cómoda y a gusto. Amy se preguntaba porque había algo de humo, el chico le dijo que no se preocupara.

- ¿Que es este lugar? - Amy y Silver estaban caminando al otro lado de la costa donde seguramente ya no habría humo

- Es una isla, Southern Island, tiene muelles, barcos, cruceros, junglas, parques de entretenimientos, acuarios sorprendentes y las mejores playas y olas - le dijo Silver

- Wow... algo temprano para unas vacaciones, pero no me quejare. ¿Dijiste que alguien quería conocerme? -

- Si, pero te libras de eso hasta que cenemos -

- ¿Librarme? ¿De que? -

- De nada, nada... ¿Vamos a nadar? -

- Lo siento, yo nado... luego de comer - se disculpo Amy - ¿Que hacemos ahora? -

- Supongo que... ver los mercados que hay cerca ya que, lo bueno solo llega después del almuerzo - Amy sonrió y ambos se alejaron

Tails y Sonic eran guiados por Blaze hacia Marine, quien no habían visto en mucho tiempo, lugar ideal para la frase de Sonic.

- Mh... Tails, ¿te podrías devolver a la cabaña y traer una caja que esta tras la puerta? - pidió la felina

- Seguro - y el chico partió corriendo al lugar

El erizo con zapatillas rojas y la felina con los ojos dorados llegaron donde se encontraba la mapache con ojos azules. Estaba dirigiendo las cosas para su Celebración de la noche.

- ¡Marine! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! - saludo Sonic

- ¡Marinero! - y la mapache salto a abrazarlo al igual que Sonic

- Jeje, ¿como has estado? -

- Me enferme hace poco... pero lo demás excelente, compañero - le sonrió la "Capitana"

- ¿Por que tantos arreglos... ? - dijo el erizo azul viendo a su alrededor a muchos koalas y los habitantes moviendo y trayendo cosas

- Por nuestro ritual de hoy en la noche, pero no te diré nada. Vayan a comer - dicho esto se dio la vuelta y siguió dando ordenes a su "Tripulación"

El erizo y la gata se fueron del lugar a la cabaña en que se quedaban, no la de la "Capitana" sino otra que compartían con el resto.

**Vamos mejor a ver que hace nuestro zorro naranja con dos colas **

Este se encontraba caminando con la caja que pesaba un poco. Le hecho el ojo y eran las piezas que el le regalo. Seguía el ratos de los pies de Sonic y Blaze marcados en la arena hasta llegar donde se encontraba la mapache espaldas a este gritando cosas. Dejo la caja en el suelo y se acerco un poco

- Em... ¿Marine? - dijo el chico intentando que ella lo escuchara

- ¡Camarada! - la chica grito emocionada y a toda voz al darse la vuelta al mismo tiempo que salto al estilo "Amy Rose" a darle un abrazo que dejo a ambos en el piso

- Uh, gracias - dijo Tails levantándose - ¿Como has estado? -

- Bastante bien -

- ¿Que están... -

- No preguntes. Y ve a alistarse que luego tu y yo iremos a jugar con los delfines. Ah, gracias por traerlo - le sonrió la mapache sosteniendo la caja que Tails cargaba

Tails le sonrió y se regreso a la cabaña en donde se quedaban.

**Con el plateado y la rosada **

Recorrían las ferias y mercados que estaban por toda la isla. La erizo agarrada del brazo del plateado y este comiendo un jugoso fruto tropical. Viendo cosas australianas, comidas, frutas, plantas y flores que nunca había visto en su dimensión. Amy se quedaba asombrada con las pinturas marcadas fuera de las casas, casi todas respecto al mar, animales marinos, flores o soles. Compraron un par de collares hechos con semillas enormes y coloridas, figuras de cristal con formas de animales y se devolvieron a la cabaña. Silver le prometió a la chica que estaba aferrada a su brazo que la traería a conocer lugares hermosos y con mas cosas sorprendentes.

Ya en la cabaña luego de comer, todos se alistaban para ir a nadar un rato. Todos listos menos Amy, Sonic y Silver la estaban esperando, Tails partió junto a Marine y Blaze se quedo con todos los erizos vigilando.

- ¿Amy ya estas lista? - le grito Sonic fuera de la puerta del baño

- Y-ya voy - dijo la chica. Silver levanto con sus poderes todo lo que debían cargar cuando Amy salio del baño.

- ¿Por que te tardas tanto? - le regaño la felina

- ¡¿Y a ti que te importa!? - le respondió, mejor dicho, le grito Amy

Ya estando todos en la playa, Sonic relajado en su silla, con su música a todo volumen, descansaba un rato antes de mojarse un poco. La felina estaba a su lado viendo la escena lejos de ellos, Marine estaba por ir a saludar a Amy, estaba bastante celosa a la escena y enojada "¿Y esa quien se cree que es robándome a todos mis conocidos?" no dejaba de pensar.

- ¿Quien es ella? - le susurro Amy a Silver viendo que Marine se acercaba

- Ella te quiere conocer, salúdala - le susurro de vuelta

- Uh, Hola. Me llamo Amy Rose - le dijo a la mapache que estaba en frente suyo

- Un gusto, Amy. Yo soy la Capitana Marine - dijo dándole la mano a la erizo

- Es un placer conocerte... - Amy no sabia que decir

- ¿Quieres que te presente a mis delfines? -

- ¿Tienes delfines? Que genial - dijo Amy juntando sus manos - Pero quizás luego de nadar un rato -

- Seguro, compañera. Te puede enseñar lo mejor de esta isla, y con lo mejor me refiero a todo -

A lo lejos Blaze las observaba atentamente con las orejas paradas tratando de escuchar algo, pero no podía, así que se acerco.

- ¡Silver! - chillo Amy luego de que el erizo la empujo al mar y la dejo toda empapada a lo que el erizo trato de hacer lo mismo con la mapache pero esta lo sumergió primero creando una ola con sus poderes

- Wow ¿Tu has echo eso? - Amy estaba asombrada por los poderes de la mapache

- Claro, mate. Son mis poderes, mira - y creo una esfera de agua de sus manos y se la tiro a Silver en la cara

- Asombroso -

- ¿Asombroso? Duele mucho - se rió el plateado

- Gracias - y Marine se sumergió en una ola gigante

- ¿No tiene miedo de ahogarse? - le pregunto Amy a Silver

- Por favor, es la Capitana que controla el mar... - dijo Silver

Luego de un rato llegaron Sonic y Blaze a nadar junto a sus amigos. Amy nadando con Silver, a lo que Sonic muy celoso siempre se acercaba al par. Blaze solo nadaba por su cuenta mientras Tails y Marine se reían y conversaban.

Algo sobre Sonic, le molestaba que su amiga Amy estuviera con ese erizo, solo lo pensaba, jamas lo admitiría. El por dentro, le gusta obtener toda su atención, su cariño, abrazos y todo su afecto. Lo que a veces no controlaba eran sus celos, y lo peor que los sacaba a la manera agresiva, pero el sabia que si reaccionaba así, ya no lo mirarían con la misma cara, el era un héroe, mejor dicho es, no puede hacerle daño a la gente que no se lo merece.

Lo que mas le molestaba que tenia que hablarle para que la de ojos verdes le devolviera la mirada, se suponía que ella no lo dejaría en paz. Ahora todo es diferente, Amy no toma a Sonic enserio y eso duele, aunque no lo crean, le duele. Siente una roca en el pecho, "Maldita sea..." pensaba el chico, sin poder hablarle por culpa de su timidez y sin recibir su atención, trata de llamar la atención de otro modo. Se aleja, y pone su actitud mas triste posible... Nada. "¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" se lamento por dentro. Hacerse el triste y lastimado no funciono, Amy ni se molesto por ir a el, cruzaron miradas, pero nada mas.

Al final, el plan del héroe resulto mal y no le gusto. Solo consiguió la atención de quien menos queria en ese mismísimo momento, Blaze. Sonic no hizo mas que ignorar el "¿Pasa algo?" de la felina y se alejo de ella directo a divertirse con su mejor amigo y Marine, sin dejar de observas la pelea de cosquillas entre su rosada amiga y el erizo plateado.

**¿Que pasara con Sonic? ¿Que planea Marine? ¿Amy de verdad ignora a Sonic? ¿Blaze siente celos? Tendrán las respuestas en el próximo cap **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘**

**Holoska... perdonen la demora lectores, tuve muchos retrasos y salidas, pero lo termine. **

**¿Que les pareció el Capitulo? **

**¿Quieres que agregue algún personaje o pareja? ¡Házmelo saber!**

**¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasara? ¡Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias!**

**¿Fallo en algo? Dime que le falta a esta historia **

**¡Comenten las dos chicas que ustedes CREEN que le gustan a Tails! Veamos si adivinan...**

**Deja Reviews para saber tu opinión **


	8. Construyendo amigos

**No los quiero interrumpir, así que... Sonic y sus personajes propiedad SEGA/Sonic Team **

**o-o-o-o-o-**

Tiempo después, la "Capitana" saco a todos del agua para poder ocuparse de otras cosas "La marea esta subiendo y las olas se están enfureciendo. Sálganse ahora que tengo cosas que atender y no podre cuidarlos" les grito para sacarlos. El primero en salir fue Sonic, quien no sabia nadar y varias veces el mar intento llevárselo y la mapache tuvo que hacer de salva vidas. "Si mama" dijo Sonic. Ya todos en toalla se fueron a vestir muertos de frió a la cabaña, mientras, nadie supo como, Marine había desaparecido.

**Unas horas después**

Los erizos, la gata y el zorro, caminaban por la playa hasta que escucharon un grito y un tambor sonando muy fuerte. Luego apareció Marine y los invito a venir con ellos, los chicos se miraron y decidieron seguirla.

Bailaban en un tipo de oasis que Blaze y Silver jamas vieron en todo el tiempo que pasaron en la isla. Las rocas los rodeaban y tocaban el agua que se escurría por las rocas. Los koalas y canguros, y los demás habitantes de la isla, pintados haciendo un tipo de "Baile" entre el hermoso paisaje que formaban las rocas. El agua tenia un color celeste y turquesa que parecía resplandecer y de las rocas florecieron hermosas flores jamas vistas antes con colores de fuego.

Marine les aconsejo mezclarse entre los demás e imitar sus movimientos. Sonic y Silver disfrutaban del baile y la música con un buen ritmo. Hasta los cangrejos bailaban, los delfines salpicaban del mar sincronizados y las aves hacían figuras en el cielo. Luego, todos se alejaron dejando a Marine sola en un pequeño lugar cubierto de rocas donde el agua entraba y salia. La mapache junto con los habitantes de la isla, hundieron en ese pequeño espacio las rocas que Marine calentaba esa mañana en un caldero. La chica de ojos azules envolvió las piedras con sus poderes del mar y el agua emitió un hermoso brillo del color de los ojos de la chica. Marine formo una hermosa figura en los aires con el agua que provenía de sus manos, parecía una flor con las hojas del color del fuego de Blaze, y todos aplaudieron.

Todos se preguntaban que estaba ocurriendo,bueno, solo los chicos de la otra dimensión y los amigos de la capitana. Todo el mar del hermoso y brillante color de los ojos de Marine. Sin siquiera mirarlos, la mapache dijo que siguiera la "fiesta" y que luego les explicaría.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Todos seguían durmiendo luego de bailar y cantar toda la noche. Se despertaron primero Amy, Tails y Marine, luego los dos erizos, la princesa seguía durmiendo. Todos en la mesa y pidiéndole a Marine que contara la historia de lo que celebraban anoche.

- Pónganse cómodos, tripulación, dudo terminar pronto - aviso la mapache - Bueno, primero que nada. Esta Isla... muchos creen que es una isla común que siempre a estado sobre el agua... pero no. Un día, hace mucho, demasiado tiempo... Llegaron turistas de otro continente aquí en busca de relajarse un rato - Marine relataba y lo representaba con el agua de sus manos - Llegaron muchos en un gran buque. Al bajar, se enamoraron de la Isla y de toda su naturaleza, y decidieron quedarse. Pero empezaron a abusar de nuestros recursos, agotaron algunos que jamas recuperamos. Todo se empezó a salir de control, empezaron a cortar los arboles,a contaminar el aire con tantas fabricas,a matar muchos animales, y lo peor, contaminaron nuestro mar. Esta dimensión esta dividida en cuatro "reinos", el fuego, del cual Blaze es princesa, uno de tierra y toda la naturaleza, otro del frió y del viento y el ultimo es del agua que pueden manejar los cristales y diamantes. Tuvieron que mandar a una princesa para restaurar el ambiente, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La marea subió, y ahogo parte de la Isla, con los turistas dentro. La Isla nunca volvió a ser tan grande como antes, pero eso no importo. Luego de un año, la isla volvió a hundirse. Para evitar que pasara otra vez, la última chica que quedaba con el poder de los mares, convirtió las almas de los turistas en rocas mágicas que tienen un gran poder. Para pagar sus pecados deben evitar que se inunde la isla y como están encerrados en las rocas, están destinados a vagar por el bien de otros obligatoria mente, sin poder descansar en paz. Esas rocas cuales llegan cada año en una tormenta. Las piedras deben hundirse justo en las rocas de ayer, porque ahí murió la chica que dio su vida por la isla. Solo así la isla se salva de inundarse... -

- Como amo ese tipo de historias... - admiro Tails quien no se había perdido ni una palabra de la mapache

- Wow... que historia tan... fascinante - dijo Amy

- Se supone que esta Isla debe ser protegida por quien heredo los poderes sobre las mareas... -

- ¿Osea, esa eres tu? - pregunto Sonic

- Si... - Marine cerro la boca cuando Blaze llego junto a ellos

- Dijiste que iba a ser largo - se quejo Tails

- Lo resumí, mate - le explico la mapache

- ¿De que hablan? - pregunto la gata que se apareció de la nada en la cocina

- Marine nos cont... - trato de hablar Silver

- Nada, les contaba como tu y yo nos conocimos. - mintió la chica volteándose directo a la cocina

Luego todos se separaron, Silver se fue con Tails a recorrer por ahí, Sonic se fue solo a recorrer las ciudades, Marine estaba sola hasta que una erizo se le acerco por detrás.

- Hola - le dijo la chica rosa por detrás

- Hey, ¿Que haces aquí? - le sonrió la mapache

- Bueno, yo no conozco la isla y necesito una guía -

Así Amy convenció a la mapache de salir juntas un rato. Marine le mostró las partes mas femeninas que conocía, tiendas de ropa, salones de belleza y tiendas de cosas ya muy románticas para la mapache como un simple oso de peluche con un "Te quiero" escrito. Marine se empezó a aburrir y la llevo a un tipo de puerto, pero con submarinos, y la capitana salio en uno con la erizo a recorrer los arrecifes.

En la noche Amy se quedo a dormir en la cabaña de Marine, como ella le ordeno.

- ¿Como te llevas con Blaze? - le pregunto Amy

- Ella es mi mejor amiga... - dijo a lo que Amy le miro con una cara de asco pensando "¿Quien puede ser amiga de esa cosa?" - Pero es porque es la única chica que conozco que no se aleja de mi - a lo que Amy le pareció buena excusa

- Me pregunto porque Cream me dijo lo mismo... - susurro Amy

- ¿Cream? ¿Quien es Cream? -

- Se supone que mi mejor amiga... de mi dimensión -

- Ahora que recuerdo, Blaze si ha mencionado a una tal Cream - gruño Marine

- Em... ¿Por que no le dijiste a Blaze de lo que hablábamos en el desayuno? -

- Me reta si me pilla hablando eso. Ella no cree en eso... y yo se porque -

- Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta - le pidió Amy

Marine primero salio de la cabaña, miro hacia ambos lados y al ver que no había nadie cerca, se regreso junto con Amy y le susurro:

- Esta celosa de que no es la única princesa con poderes - dijo riendo a lo que Amy también se rió

Luego de que se rieran juntas unos segundos, se abrió la puerta y peor aun, la que la abrió era Blaze

- ¿De que hablan, se puede saber? - les pregunto a las risas sospechosas y calladas de ambas

- Algo que nos ocurrió hoy - le mintió Amy

- Oh... no me siento muy bien... Me duele la cabeza... - dijo Blaze

- ¡Oh! Debes dormir, o... tomaste muy poca agua, o te asoleaste demasiado, no, debe ser el sueño, es mejor que vayas a descansar Blaze- hablo Marine rápidamente. Siempre hablaba en esa velocidad cuando se quería deshacer de algo o alguien o cuando mentía.

- En seguida - dijo Blaze.

- Buenas noches - dijo Amy

- Muy buenas noches que descanses muy muy bien marinera - dijo Marine llevándola a la puerta, mejor dicho empujándola al ver que se quería quedar a dormir al lado de ella y su compañera rosada

- Si y que estés mucho mejor - le comento Amy con ternura

- Te ves divina, pero lo que te hará mas guapa es que te vallas a dormir - volvió a insistir la mapache

- Te quiero tanto, ojala nunca cambies -

- Te amo -

Y entre las dos chicas, una de ojos azules y otra de ojos verdes le tiraban besos y elogios a Blaze. Blaze puso cara rara y salio rápidamente y muy asustada de la cabaña

- La odio... - bajo las orejas Amy cuando se fue la princesa

- Es tan testaruda - le susurro Marine

- Ademas esta tan gorda, que me dio lastima... - dijo Amy a lo que Marine se echo a reír

Amy se convirtió mejor en su forma humana y Marine la imito. Ambas se estaban pintando las uñas de los pies mientas no tenían tema para hablar.

- ¿Conoces a mas chicas dentro de Sega? - le pregunto Amy

- Solo a una mecánica, una murciélago y... tu... no salgo mucho de la isla y ya no he aparecido en otros juegos así que... -

- Ok... oye... ¿Sabes algo vergonzoso de Blaze? - Amy le gustaba saber como sufrían sus... "enemigas"

- Uh..si pero... no me deja contárselo a nadie... -

- Vamos... se guardar secretos -

- Esta bien... -

- Una vez... -

***Flashback* **

Marine y Blaze asistieron a una fiesta, la coronación de otra princesa de la dimensión. Estaban en un salón del castillo comiendo, en eso Blaze se para y se va al baño. Justo antes de ocupar el baño, se resbalo y se sentó en el inodoro con la tapa abierta y se cayo dentro mojándose parte del vestido. Salio con toda la parte trasera del ya no tan hermoso vestido y se sentó al lado de Marine.

- Hueles a retrete... - se quejo y rió la mapache

- Cállate - le susurro apretando los dientes con un gran sonrojo la gata

***Fin del Flashback* **

Amy no podía dejar de reír, le había dado un ataca de risa tan feroz que desde la cabaña de los otros se escuchaba.

- No te creo... que vergüenza - dijo Amy limpiándose una lagrima

- De verdad paso, luego ella me lo contó todo - la mapache, digo, la mapache humanizada se pintaba las uñas de las manos admirando la risa de su compañera

- Yo se algo de ella... una vez estábamos ensayando para ver quien concursaría en la final de patinaje en hielo. Blaze hizo un giro que duro un tiempo y justo cuando termino saco tanto fuego de sus manos que se derritió el hielo a su alrededor y se cayo al agua. Toda Seda vio eso ya que estaba en directo, pobre, nadie podía parar de reír - le susurro la chica con pelo rosa

La capitana también se estaba riendo. Se quedaron un tiempo contándose las cosas vergonzosas que les habían sucedido a ambas.

- Oye, ¿te gusta algún chico? - le pregunto Amy a quien siempre le encantaba escuchar opiniones románticas

- No... aun no estoy muy segura si me gusta... - la chica volteo la cabeza sonrojada

- No lo creo -

- ¿Quien te gusta a ti? -

- Uhmm... ¿Quien es azul con ojos verdes? -

- Mi delfín Spooly... - rió Marine - ¿Sonic? -

- Si -

- Porque te ves bastante bien al lado de Silver,mate... - le guiño la australiana

- Umm... - la "humana" de pelo rosa estaba sonrojada, no sabia que los veían como pareja

- Jeje, hablemos de nuestros gustos y charlemos un rato - ordeno la australiana con su acento australiano - Yo sueño con ser capitana -

- Oh, que lindo sueño, es el mejor que he escuchado... Pues mi sueño siempre ha sido ir detrás del amor verdadero - Amy no quería arruinar su reputación con actos del pasado

- Mis animales favoritos son los canguros y delfines, amo el mar y la playa -

- ...Me gustan los canarios, yo prefiero la hermosa vista del espacio... -

- Yo se surfear y se construir barcos -

- Yo aprendí a andar en Extreme Gears y he ayudado a salvar el mundo - le sonrió la chica de ojos verdes

- ¿Tienes alguna debilidad? -

- Cuando me enamoro - se sonrojo la chica bajando las orejas

- La mía son las cosquillas... -

- ¿Comida favorita? -

- El helado -

- Papas fritas... ¿Tienes algún poder o armas? - pregunto Marine

- Si... tengo un martillo muy lindo, se llama Piko Piko Hammer - dijo Amy y en eso saco su martillo

- ¡Genial! ¿Lo puedo levantar? - dijo Marine con las pupilas dilatadas y brillantes, Amy acepto - Uff... es muy pesado, mate. Que fuerza debes tener en esos brazos - dijo Marine, el martillo pesaba mucho, pero Amy lo levantaba como una pluma

- ¿Y tu? -

- Hidroquinetica... - dijo Marine al ver que el martillo desapareció - Controlo el agua y los mares - aclaro la australiana al ver la cara de confusión de Amy

- Oh... -

- ¿Veamos una película? -

- Eso seria genial, ¿de que? -

- Románticas no... - arruino la idea de Amy, pero la rosada pensó que era mejor ver esas cosas con una... "pareja" -

- ¿De terror? - le sonrió Amy

- ¿Terror? Em... Creo que no tengo - evadió Marine por su miedo a los fantasmas, no dejaría que su nueva "amiga" se diera cuenta de su miedo

- ¿Y esta? - dijo Amy al encontrar una película con "Escondidas" como titulo en el estante en que buscaba la australiana

- E-eh, yo... -

- Listo - dijo Amy cuando ya había puesto el disco en el reproductor

- ¡Aun no! - grito Marine bajándose de un salto de su cama

- ¿Por que no? -

- Eh... porque... nos faltan palomitas, mantas, cojines... tu sabes... para verlas... cómodas... - dijo excusas Marine

- Uh seguro... te ayudo - le sonrió Amy

- Esta bien... en la otra sala ve por unos cojines muy cómodos, creo que tengo papas y palomitas en la cocina... ¿Comemos helado? -

- Seguro -

La erizo humanizada fue a la sala de su compañera. Muy hermosa, hogareña y australiana. Muchos cuadros, que eran papeles con dibujos hechos por rocas pintadas. Tomo los cojines de los que le hablaba Marine. Vaya, si eran muy cómodos. Regreso al cuarto y arreglo los cojines, arreglo un poco la cama, despejo lo que tapaba la vista de la televisión, cerro las ventanas y cortinas. Llego Marine con papas fritas, palomitas de maíz, dos tazones con helado y una botella de salsa de chocolate. "Vamos a quedar como unas puercas" se rió Marine. Amy encendió unas velas en vez de prender la luz para darle un toque mas... "terrorífico"

"¿Por que estas haciendo esto?" resalto eso en la mente de Marine

- ¿Empezamos? - le dijo Amy

- Si - "¡Nooo! ¡No! ¡No!" la mente de Marine. Ni supo que contesto, no estaba consiente de lo que salia de su boca. "Bueno, ya veraz que vergüenza pasaremos si te orinas viéndola" "No me voy a orinar, ya cállate, estúpida conciencia y déjame ver la película" Marine ahora discutía con su conciencia "Me da igual si me da mucho miedo, la estoy viendo con alguien" "Como quieras..."

**Dejemos a las chicas un rato - Cabaña de nuestros invitados de la otra dimensión **

Los chicos veían una película de autos, con explosiones, armas y fuego.

- ¡Wow! - grito Sonic - Pero que velocidad -

- Que gran explosión... ¡No!... ¡Brenda!... ¡Maldito!... ¡La pistola! ¡Detrás de ti!... - gritaba Silver a ratos viendo emocionado la película

- Oh... que falso, es lo mas falso que he visto. Son efectos especiales, esos vidrios son frágiles y no dañan. Esos edificios son de cartón piedra, ¡esa es una imagen editada! ¡Esa pelea esta arreglada! Oh... seguro que salto en el momento justo del auto, el freno estaba bien y las ruedas se detuvieron al saltar ¡no estaba a la máxima velocidad!... - se quejo Tails. Silver le puso pausa a la televisión y junto con Sonic lo quedaron mirando.

- Deja de quitarle la "magia" a lo que vemos por favor - pidió Sonic

- Ya no tiene sentido, cambiemos la película -

Tiempo después, ya llevaban viendo parte de una película de mundos mágicos, con hadas, duendes, criaturas raras, guerras... esas cosas.

- Maquetas - dijo Tails mientras tosía refiriéndose al pueblo que estaba entre unas plantas a lo que Sonic lo miro feo

- Angulo de cámara, efectos de caída y... PhotoShop - dijo después el zorro ya aburrido de la película

- ¿Podrías callarte? - le pidió Sonic al zorro que arruinaba todas las películas que veían

- Argh... - Tails mejor se quedo callado chateando con por su celular

**Veamos la conversación como novias celosas **

"No imaginas que porquería de película estoy viendo" Miles "Tails" Prower, hace 20 segundos

"Mh... ¿El misterio de la caverna? xD" Wave the Swallow

"Sep .-." Miles "Tails" Prower

"Yo la fui a ver al cine con Storm y Jet, vaya porquería llena de efectos novatos" Wave the Swallow

"La parte del beso .-." Miles "Tails" Prower

"Y atrás la la avalancha toda falsa xD" Wave the Swallow

"¿Que haces? :3" Miles "Tails" Prower hace 3 minutos. Visto.

"Asalto el banco :33" Wave the Swallow

"¿Que películas hay en cartelera? Sabes cuanto amo criticarlas :3" Miles "Tails" Prower hace 4 minutos. Visto.

"Me interesa Los Ilusionistas" Wave the Swallow

"¿De que es?" Miles "Tails" Prower hace 2 minutos

"Magia, engaños, robos, estafas e.e" Wave the Swallow

"¿Solo los dos?" Miles "Tails" Prower hace 5 minutos

"Si Jet no se enferma... creo que si :D" Wave the Swallow

"Ok... ¿Cuando?" Miles "Tails" Prower hace 3 minutos

"Esta semana no puedo, Jet no me da descanso TnT ¿La próxima semana? .-." Wave the Swallow

"Uh, ok. Tampoco puedo esta semana. Luego fijamos el día :v" Miles "Tails" Prower

- ¿Con quien hablas Tails? - le pregunto su hermano mayor. Tails no respondió.

"Adivina quien hackeo todo el sistema de seguridad de la ciudad sin que se dieran cuenta e.e" Wave the Swallow

".-. O MAI CHEIOS :v ¿Vas a pasar la noche ocupada? .-." Miles "Tails" Prower

"Me temo que si TnT" Wave the Swallow

"Y yo viendo esta estúpida película... ¿Quien va a pagar la película?" Miles "Tails" Prower

"¿Pagar? Pff... Nos colamos e.e " Wave the Swallow

".-. Sonic se va a enfadar si se entera que ROBE en cierto modo y mucho mas con Jet .-." Miles "Tails" Prower

"Ah... el no se enterara, ademas, una vez haciendo algo que no has hecho nunca... es genial :3 y entonces no llevamos a Jet :v lo llevo otro día" Wave the Swallow

"No se :I" Miles "Tails" Prower

"Vamos zorrucho, no pasa nada ;)" Wave the Swallow

"Ok... :s" Miles "Tails" Prower

"Bye Shorty, nos escribimos luego :v" Wave the Swallow

"Chai .3." Miles "Tails" Prower

Tails al bloquear su teléfono dio un largo suspiro de aburrimiento. Se decidió por involucrarse en la película, entenderla y disfrutarla, ya no tenia mas opciones. Cuanto amaba criticar cosas con la mecánica. Se entendían perfectamente, nadie entendían de que hablaban, Sonic y Jet los veían hablando cosas a la velocidad del sonido. Se reían y decían cosas que los demás no entendían, y eso les gustaba.

**¿Amy y Marine seguirán criticando a Blaze a sus espaldas? ¿Por que Blaze esta celosa de esas princesas? ¿Sonic y Silver tomaran una amistad? ¿Volveremos a ver las conversaciones de Tails? Todo esto y mas en los próximos capítulos**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Holas! Me demore al hacer el cap ya que se me acababan las ideas, pero lo termine **

**¿Que les pareció el cap? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ****¿Que fue lo que mas les gusto?**

**¿Que le falta a mi historia? Lo puedo agregar a un futuro ¿Amor? ¿Drama? ¿Peleas? ¿Acciones? ¿Humor?**

**¿Estoy fallando en algo? Acepto criticas **

**¿Que crees que pasara? Acepto sugerencias**

**¿Quieres que agregue un personaje o pareja a la historia? Házmelo saber**

**¡Deja tus Reviews para saber tus opiniones! Me encanta leerlos, los leo toditos. Me siento genial cuando me llegan Reviews :33  
**

** Gracias por leer :3 **


End file.
